Segundas oportunidades
by mione grint
Summary: Hermione y Ron eran pareja, hasta que un accidente fue malinterpretado, Hermione se sume en una depresión... que sucederá cinco años mas tarde? DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Default Chapter

Hola!, aquí estoy yo otra vez con un fic nuevo, es algo triste o más bien frustrante al principio, este es el prólogo, espero que les guste...  
  
Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Segundas Oportunidades. By: Mione Grint  
  
Prólogo:  
  
Era un día nublado y gris en la ciudad de Londres, el ambiente era tranquilo, una leve lluvia caía esa mañana, todo estaba en paz, excepto en cierto apartamento del piso cinco de uno de los pequeños y viejos edificios en el centro de la ciudad, en ese apartamento vivía una joven pareja, de unos veinte años de edad mas o menos, no eran casados, ya los vecinos estaban acostumbrados a sus constantes peleas, pero esta era poseía motivos aún más graves que los de las demás discusiones que la pareja sostenía..... Los vecinos los trataban con cierta distancia cuando los veían pasar, eran algo extraños en su opinión, no lo decían por lo de las peleas sino que algunas veces se les escuchaba hablar de cosas extrañas como varitas, calderos, Hogwarts, etc. Cosas extrañas sucedían alrededor de esa pareja, a veces iba gente a visitarlos, nadie los veía llegar a la puerta del edificio, ni los veían salir tampoco, dicha pareja estaba conformada por un muchacho alto y pelirrojo y por una muchacha de cabello y ojos marrones, su cabello estaba algo enmarañado gran parte del tiempo, en esa relación quien llevaba los pantalones era la chica, el muchacho siempre sucumbía ante su voluntad y siempre llevaba las de perder. Una de las cosas más extrañas del pleito de ese día era que la muchacha se mantuvo callada durante gran parte del tiempo, esta vez quien llevaba la batuta desde el principio, era él, de vez en cuando se le oía a ella sollozar...  
  
- LO PERDISTE??!!! CÓMO QUE LO "PERDISTE"??!! - Ron..... escúchame.... No fue mi culpa.... Yo no.... - CÓMO QUE NO FUE TU CULPA??!!! Quién era la que estaba embarazada??!!! TU!!! Cómo que no fue tu culpa?! Si no fue tu culpa entonces de quién??!! De Papá Noel?!! - Ron.... Escúchame, el piso estaba mojado.... Yo iba bajando por las escaleras... Ginny estaba conmigo.... Ella vio lo que pasó y m llevó al hospital... ella te puede decir perfectamente- - A mi no me interesa lo que Ginny me pueda o no decir, además ella siempre está de tu lado en todo, seguramente tu misma provocaste el aborto... tu no querías a ese bebé después de todo....- esto último lo dijo con una voz casi de susurro peor con un notable tono de decepción en su voz. - Ron... tu me conoces... tu sabes que yo nunca... yo no...- en ese momento Hermione se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba recibiendo el regaño como una niña chiquita, tenía los ojos rojos y muy hinchados de tanto llorar- tu tienes razón Ron, yo no quería este bebé, no ahora, pero de todas formas SÍ iba a conservar al niño, porque era NUESTRO, yo... no me sentía tan feliz como tu porque honestamente no considero que ninguno de los dos esté preparado psicológicamente para ser padres. - Hermione, un hijo en el momento que llegue siempre, SIEMPRE es una bendición, estés o no preparado- - Yo lo sé Ron, pero la mayoría de los padres cuando van a tener hijos, ya están preparados para tenerlos...- Tu misma lo dijiste Hermione!!, la MAYORÍA de los padres, no TODOS las parejas que traen niños al mundo están preparadas para hacerlo y sin embargo reciben a los niños con júbilo... no se "caen" por unas escaleras y casualmente pierden el bebé. Ron!, por qué sigues insistiendo en que perdí el bebé a propósito??! Yo quiero tener hijos Ron, pero en un futuro, ahora no es un buen momento, ninguno de los dos ha terminado sus estudios y con lo que ganamos apenas y sobrevivimos!!, nuestra casa es un desastre y un bebé requiere de atención y tiempo, MUCHO tiempo, nosotros ni siquiera tenemos tiempo de limpiar, como vamos a tener un bebé en estas condiciones??!! – Gritó Hermione ahora roja de exasperación. Nos las apañaríamos, como mis padres lo hicieron... Eran OTROS TIEMPOS!!, Además Nosotros no somos tus padres... Sí, obviamente no lo somos, ellos se encargaron de siete niños y a todos los recibieron con amor y alegría ..... además mis padres están CASADOS – dijo Ron solo mirando a Hermione al mencionar la última palabra con un gran resentimiento en sus ojos y en su voz. No Ron, no Ya hemos hablado de esto antes!! – dijo Hermione obstinada - no me vengas OTRA VEZ con lo del matrimonio!!!. SÍ Hermione OTRA VEZ con lo del matrimonio porque tu sabes perfectamente que yo SÍ te am- Estás insinuando que yo no te amo???!!!!!- dijo Hermione con las manos en sus caderas y con los ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas. No lo sé Hermione la verdad es que ya yo no se nada....... Tu y yo vivimos juntos desde hace ya año y medio, ya íbamos a recibir a nuestro primer hijo.... Si ya llevamos todo este tiempo como una pareja casada, por qué no casarnos de una vez??!!- dijo Ron alterado. Pues NO, No pienso casarme contigo Ronald Weasley!! Ni contigo ni con nadie!! Yo no creo en eso, eso solo empeoraría las cosas y nos complicará la vida!! Estamos bien así – dijo Hermione. Hermione a ti de verdad te parece que estamos bien??!! A ti de verdad te parece que nuestra relación está "bien"??!! Pues a mi no!, perdiste NUESTRO hijo por el simple hecho de que iba a interferir con tu carrera y no ibas a poder ejercerla tiempo completo como pretendes al graduarte no?? No Ron, no es eso, te recuerdo que vivimos en el siglo 21! Las madres trabajan y cuidan a sus hijos al mismo tiempo!! Y no se debe recurrir a instituciones insulsas como el matrimonio, para darle a los hijos un hogar decente – estableció Hermione co las manos en sus caderas. – además al fin y al cabo yo no entiendo porque sigues con eso! Todavía somos muy jóvenes! Peleamos muy seguido! No estamos listos para el matrimonio!! Claro! No estás lista porque no es con un millonario con quien te vas a casar, no te vas a casar con alguien que te pueda ofrecer todas las comodidades que tus padres te daban, pues te informo Hermione que yo no soy Viktor Krum, tal vez yo no pueda darte ni la cuarta parte de lo que te puede dar el pero yo te quiero de verdad!! Ron, yo estoy muy consciente de quien eres, yo se que tu no eres Viktor yo a el no lo amo a ti sí, es solo que no me siento preparada, no estoy lista Ron... Pero yo sí estoy listo y dado que tu no piensas establecerte seriamente conmigo y visto que ya no hay vínculo alguno que nos una... - dijo Ron mirando el vientre llano de Hermione – es mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí antes de que nos hagamos más daño del que nos hemos hecho hasta ahora, es obvio que por más que lo repitas tus palabras no tienen sustancia, tu no me amas ya yo no se que hacer, no puedo obligarte a amarme tanto como yo te amo a ti – diciendo esto Ron salió del apartamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de el. NO! Ron! No!.... – Hermione corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, el pasillo estaba vacío, la chica sentía como su mundo se venía abajo – no te vayas.... No me dejes sola....- sollozaba Hermione sentada en el piso apoyando su espalda en el marco de la puerta, tenía los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, ahí se mantuvo, llorando desconsolada durante horas.  
  
Empezaba a anochecer cuando Hermione se puso de pie y dejó de llorar, el estómago le sonaba y su cuerpo temblaba de tanto llorar, por lo de la pérdida el médico le había recetado reposo y nada de emociones fuertes, junto con una dieta sana para recuperar las fuerzas y la salud que la pérdida le habían quitado, sin embargo Hermione no había comido nada en todo el día y no tenía intenciones de comer nada tampoco, lo único que hizo fue darse una ducha con agua tibia, estando en la ducha empezó a llorar de nuevo y así siguió hasta media hora más tarde cuando el agua empezaba a enfriarse, no sabia porque, pero el hecho de estar en esa ducha en lugar de relajarla y ayudarla a aclarar su mente lo que hacía era darle más ganas de llorar, Hermione caminó lentamente fuera del baño, se puso una vieja camiseta de Ron que le quedaba a ella como una bata, hacía frío, por lo que Hermione abrió la gaveta en la que guardaba sus pijamas y sacó los pantalones más cómodos que encontró, luego se puso unos calcetines y una pantuflas, se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse un té, ni siquiera aquella ducha le había dado hambre, al llegar a la cocina, Hermione vio una lechuza que la observaba con sus prominentes ojos desde el alfeizar de la ventana, arrastrando los pies fue donde la lechuza, era "Pidgeon", la lechuza de Ginny, Hermione se detuvo en frente de la lechuza y le dijo: - Vienes de parte de Ginny o de Ron?? La lechuza la miró con sus grandes ojos ambar y ululó, Hermione tomó la carta de su pata, el sobre no tenía nada escrito, volvió a mirar a la lechuza y dijo:  
  
- No se para que te pregunto, yo no hablo lechuza, Gracias Pidgeon – con esto la lechuza salió volando por la ventana.  
  
Hermione dejó el sobre amarillento sobre la mesita de la cocina, y se dirigió a prepara su té, en ese momento la alarma de su reloj sonó y Hermione recordó que debía tomarse una pastilla que le había mandado el doctor, se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche de su cuarto, sacó la pastilla del cajón y volvió a la cocina, donde la tetera mágica ya estaba soltando vapor, Hermione se tomó su pastilla, sirvió su té en su taza favorita y se sentó en la mesita, justo en frente de la carta, posó la taza sobre la mesa, y colocó su mojado cabello en una cola alta, sin despegar por un segundo sus ojos de la carta, tomó otro sorbo de té y después de lanzar un suspiro tomó el sobre en sus manos y lo abrió, al ver la caligrafía Hermione sintió una sensación extraña, como de alivio, pero a la vez de decepción, la carta era de Ginny, Desde que estaban en Hogwarts Hermione y Ginny se habían vuelto muy amigas, pero al terminar el colegio eran prácticamente como hermanas, se querían mucho, siempre andaban juntas, a veces Ron se quejaba diciendo que Hermione quería más a Ginny que a el. Según la caligrafía de Ginny en esa carta Hermione podía decir que la había escrito a toda prisa, la carta decía lo siguiente:  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Qué sucedió??? Ron llegó aquí hecho una fiera, empezó a lanzar cosas en su habitación y cuando Harry y yo entramos a ver que le pasaba murmuró algo de mujeres, bebés, matrimonio y algo de estar solo el resto de su vida, le dijiste lo del bebé??? Que sucedió? nos preocupa por qué después de eso me empezó a gritar que en parte esto era culpa mía que yo era cómplice y que era una escoria como el resto de las mujeres, a esto Harry me sacó de la habitación puso un hechizo silenciador y cerró la puerta, todavía están ambos ahí metidos, Hermione yo estoy muy nerviosa, que pasó entre ustedes dos?? Gracias a Dios solo estábamos Harry y yo en la casa te imaginas si hubiesen estado mis padres?? Responde rápido. Con amor Ginny  
  
Hermione se alteró mucho, volteó el pergamino y buscó una pluma y tinta, lo más rápido que pudo con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, de nuevo, escribió:  
  
Ginny:  
  
Sí, reconté a Ron lo de la pérdida, no me creyó como era de esperarse, piensa que soy un monstruo que perdió su bebé a propósito, por quién me toma?? Luego sacó de nuevo el tema del matrimonio se alteró más, terminó con nuestra relación y se fue, de verdad que siento mucho que te haya dicho todas esas cosas horribles, Viktor volvió a salir en la discusión... tranquila, yo me pongo una ropa decente y salgo para allá  
  
Besos de Hermione  
  
Hermione prácticamente corrió hacia la habitación que quedaba junto a la de ella y Ron, abrió la puerta apresuradamente, prendió la luz y corrió hacia el escritorio debajo de la ventana donde reposaba Pig la lechuza de Ron dentro de su jaula, la miro con reprocho por encender la luz tan repentinamente.  
  
- Lo siento mucho Pig, necesito que le lleves esto a Ginny, no se la des a más nadie que a Ginny – amarró la carta a la pata izquierda de Pig y la lechuza salió volando por la ventana, Hermione la vio hasta que se perdió de vista, justo entonces recordó que debía vestirse, tenía que ir a La Madriguera, no podía permitir que Ron abusara de Harry y Ginny de esa manera, no tenía porque amargarle la vida a los demás por sus problemas de pareja, Hermione salió de la habitación y entró a la suya propia, abrió el closet, sacó la primera camisa que vio y unos jean, cuando estaba de rodillas tratando de ver por debajo de la cama cuando sintió un bulto sobre su cabeza *me debo ver "hermosa" en este momento* pensó Hermione cuando se empezó a levantar, Pig se quitó de la cabeza de la chica y se posó sobre la cama *vaya que es rápido* y tomó el pergamino que le traía, la carta de Ginny decía:  
  
Hermione:  
No vengas por nada del mundo, créeme, NO VENGAS, no quieres ver esto, yo se que estas angustiada, pero tranquila, por aquí las cosas están más calmadas, pero de todas formas ni se te ocurra venir, yo voy en un rato para allá para tu casa, Harry dice que no te vayas a alterar demasiado porque le puede hacer daño a tu estado  
  
*Qué podría saber Harry sobre eso?? Es auror, no médico!*  
  
Mi hermano..... vamos a decir que está más "tranquilo"  
  
NO VENGAS  
  
PS: Acaso estás desnuda que tienes que ponerte ropa decente?? ^^  
*Sí Ginny, ahora soy estrella porno*  
  
Besos  
  
Ginny  
  
1. Tranquila Hermione, tranquila, no te alteres, como no me voy a  
alterar??!! – gritó Hermione, Pig ululó ofendido y voló a su jaula – Lo  
siento Pig! – volvió a decir la chica, miró su reloj, diez y media,  
Hermione volvió a ponerse la camisa vieja de Ron y los pantalones  
cómodos, colgó los jeans y la camisa de vuelta en el closet.  
  
*Tengo que hacer algo, si no, me voy a volver loca!*  
  
Hermione empezó a ordenar su casa, empezó por la recamara, le habían dicho que mantuviera reposo, pero tenía que hacer algo mientras esperaba a que Ginny llegara, empezó a recoger, Hermione se preguntaba que porque Ron tenía que dejar sus calcetines tirados en todas partes, luego de un rato Hermione empezó a mover la cama al estilo muggle (error) hizo tanta fuerza que le empezó a doler el vientre, y empezó a sentirse muy débil, el dolor en su vientre era constante, como una punzada Hermione soltó un grito de dolor, cayó al suelo por el dolor, le dolía muchísimo, Hermione empezó a sudar, el dolor era muy fuerte, Hermione sentía que no podía más hasta que oyó un "crack" proveniente de la sala:  
  
Hermione? – dijo la voz de Ginny desde la sala.  
  
El dolor no le permitía articular palabras, Hermione profirió otro ruido de dolor, en ese momento Ginny salió corriendo desde la sala hasta la habitación solo para encontrar a su amiga en el suelo con los pantalones llenos de sangre y gimiendo de dolor:  
  
Hermione escúchame bien donde está la poción que te mandó el doctor para este caso, haz un esfuerzo amiga, dime. Ahí- dijo Hermione señalando la mesita de noche.  
  
Ginny corrió hacia la mesita, buscó y buscó, removió todo lo que había en el cajón, hasta que sacó un frasco con una poción morada dentro, leyó la etiqueta mientras Hermione volvía a gemir detrás de ella para hacerle entender que se apurara, Ginny volvió hacia su amiga, se puso de rodillas y colocó la cabeza de Hermione en sus piernas para darle la poción sin que se derramara, Hermione prensó los labios para que no le diera la poción  
  
Qué te pasa Hermione?? Abre la boca! Te puedes morir si no la tomas Es mejor así... - murmuró con gran esfuerzo Hermione, recordando todo lo que Ron le dijo en la mañana. No seas ridícula!! Abre la boca ya Hermione Jane Granger!!-  
  
Con algo de desgano Hermione abrió la boca sintiendo la poción pasando por su garganta, era fría como el hielo, no era desagradable el sabor, lo malo era que era muy fría a pesar de estar guardada en un cajón, en el momento en el que Hermione terminó de tragar, sintió un calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo, el sangramiento se detuvo y sintió como la fuerza volvía a su cuerpo.  
  
Ven que te ayudo a pararse – dijo Ginny mientras se ponía de pie, le tendió una mano a Hermione, la cual la castaña aceptó y se colocó de pie. Creo que mejor me limpio no? – dijo Hermione con los ojos vidriosos Eh, sí en realidad se ve algo raro amiga – dijo Ginny a tiempo que Hermione sacaba su varita, murmuró un hechizo y sus pantalones quedaron como nuevos. Ok Hermione, aquí dice que no debes moverte de la cama por 8 horas mínimo después de tomarte la poción... nada de reproches Hermione, te vas a quedar en cama y yo me aseguraré de ello – dijo la pelirroja al ver la cara de fastidio de Hermione. Ginny, pero necesito que me cuentes que fue lo que pasó en tu casa, que pasó con Ron? Está bien?? Les hizo daño a ti o a Harry? – preguntó Hermione mientras se arrodillaba sobre su cama junto a Ginny quien se había quitado los zapatos y miraba a su amiga con algo de nerviosismo. Bueno Herm... la cosa no estaba muy bonita – amabas chicas estaban ahora sentadas en la cama apoyadas en las almohadas y arropadas con el edredón – yo estaba sentada en mi habitación terminando un reportaje que debo entregar mañana, tu sabes, para mi pasantía, de repente oí un crack, pensé que eran mis padres que se les había quedado algo porque ellos salieron a cenar hoy, fue el regalo de aniversario que les di, yo oí el crack, pero no me moví ni nada, seguí escribiendo hasta que...  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Se oyeron ruidos de cosas rotas en la última habitación de la casa de la familia Weasley.  
  
Malditas mujeres!, engatuzadoras, víboras! Por qué a mi noño por qué??!!! Por qué contra un bebé inocente?? Te costaba mucho casarte??!!!  
  
Ginny detuvo su escritura para escuchar mejor, era la voz de su hermano Ron- está borracho! – pensó Ginny y apresuradamente salió de su habitación, salió tan rápido al pasillo que no se dio cuenta de que un chico de cabellos azabaches iba en la misma dirección que ella, con un golpe seco ambos cayeron al piso mientras los gritos de Ron no cesaban, Harry ayudó a Ginny a levantarse, y ambos se dirigieron con prisa a la habitación de donde provenían los gritos, en el momento en el que Harry abrió la puerta, entró a la habitación ya destruida de Ron, seguido de cerca por Ginny, al verlos Ron se congeló, se veía deplorable, estaba llorando y estaba rojo por la ira, tenía la respiración muy agitada, al ver a Ginny los ojos se le pusieron como platos y avanzó amenazante hacia la chica, cuando estaba como a medio metro de Ginny y Harry gritó de nuevo:  
  
Tú!! No puedo creerlo! Tu me traicionaste! Como pudiste traicionarme al unirte a esa arpía!!!!! Son un par de víboras las dos!! Escorias!!! Se unieron en ese monstruoso plan para asesinar a mi bebé!!! Tú... TÚ esto nunca... NUNCA te lo voy a perdonar Virginia!!! Eres una... una- RON!! Ya basta! No te atrevas a terminar esa oración!! – gritó a su vez un furioso Harry quien ahora sostenía al pelirrojo paras que no se abalanzara sobre su hermana quien temblaba desde la puerta – Ginny! Trae mi varita por favor!! RÁPIDO!  
  
La pelirroja corrió hacia el cuarto de sus hermanos los gemelos, temporalmente ocupado por Harry, al entrar encendió la luz y divisó la varita de Harry junto a su almohada, la tomó y salió corriendo de la habitación, le entregó su varita a Harry:  
  
Gracias Gin, sal de aquí YA! – gritó Harry mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Ron de una patada, dejando a Ginny sola en el pasillo, Ron ahora gritaba improperios contra Harry hasta que de repente Ginny no oyó nada más, pasó frente a la puerta diez minutos hasta que empezó a relacionar todas las cosas que Ron había dicho o gritado mejor dicho, entonces corrió a su habitación y escribió rapidamente una nota a Hermione, tres minutos más tarde Ginny oyó la puerta del cuarto de Ron abrirse, Harry acababa de salir con un labio sangrándole: Harry!!! Qué pasó?? Estás bien?? Ron, Ron que pasó con Ron? Bueno Ginny cuando puse el hechizo en la habitación, Ron se puso "algo" agresivo y empezó a decirme traidor a mi por haberte defendido a ti y a Herms allá adentro y...... nos dimos unos golpes, ya después cuando logré tomar mi varita lo aturdí para que se quedara quieto... Gin, tu tienes algún tipo de idea de a que se refería Ron con todo lo que dijo?? Gin... a donde vas? Gin, Gin!  
  
Ginny había dejado de oír a Harry y se había dirigido hacia la habitación de su hermano donde lo vio no más golpeado que Harry, pero le sangraba la nariz y estaba tumbado inconciente sobre la cama. Ginny, sal de aquí, ven, tranquila explícame que quizo decir Ron con todo lo que dijo... Eh, bueno, es que, yo eh, este, hmm, eh... Ginny... Qué? Ginny... Está bien! Lo que pasa es que ayer cuando acompañé a Hermione a su chequeo médico por lo del embarazo... todo fue bien, el bebé estaba perfecto, hasta que... Qué pasó Gin?? – preguntó Harry preocupado. Cuando íbamos saliendo de San Mungos.... Hermione resbaló por las escaleras de la parte de afuera, que estaban mojadas y...... perdió al bebé – esto último lo dijo entre sollozos mientras a Harry le entró un frío horrible por la espalda. Y H-hermione... Hermione está bien? Sí... bueno físicamente porque emocionalmente está destrozada... Pero yo pensé que ella no quería al bebé Harry no seas burro, por que clase de persona tomas a Hermione?? Bueno, yo... ella no se veía feliz incluso Ron lo notó. No, no estaba feliz porque ella no se sentía lista para ser madre! En este momento está bastante delicada de salud tiene reposo absoluto, yo la acompañé a su casa ayer antes de que Ron llegará, para que no la encontrara tan mal, pero por lo visto ya le dijo... Y por qué dice Ron que tu eres cómplice?? Cómplice de que?? – en ese momento llegó la carta respuesta de Hermione, Ginny la leyó rapidamente y empezó a escribir de vuelta – Dile que no se altere demasiado, le puede hacer daño. Aja – Ginny terminó de escribir la carta, la envió para volverse hacia a Harry de nuevo. Ok por qué dijo Ron eso?? – preguntó Harry. Porque yo estaba con Hermione cuando sucedió, supongo que es por eso... voy a hacer algo de té, quieres?? Sí, por favor  
  
En cuanto Ginny salió de la habitación hacia la cocina, Harry un tanto aturdido por toda la información recibida volvió a la habitación de Ron donde ya este empezaba a despertar mientras gemía de dolor  
  
Harry? Ya no soy escoria?? Lo siento... No es a m a quien debes decirle eso, hay dos mujeres que necesitan esas disculpas, por cierto ahí viene una – dijo Harry a tiempo que Ginny volvía a la habitación buscando a Harry. Ah, hola Ron – dijo Ginny sin mirar a la cara a su hermano. Gin... de verdad que lo siento mucho, estaba muy bebido y... no controlaba lo que decía... Tranquilo... no pasa nada – dijo Ginny abrazando a su hermano. Bueno Ron ahora solo tienes que volver a tu casa y pedirle disculpas a Hermion- Ni la nombres Harry, yo no quiero saber más nada de esa mujer en toda mi vida! Ron, le debes una disculpa... Yo no le debo nada! Ella me quitó a MI hijo, yo no le pienso ver la cara más nunca! Ron también era su hijo! Pero ella no lo quería! Y lo perdió a propósito! Agh!!! Es imposible hablar contigo Ronald Weasley! – con un crack de su varita Ginny Weasley desapareció de la Madriguera.  
  
**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**  
  
Y aquí estoy – dijo Ginny con un suspiro, Hermione tenía la mirada perdida y soltaba silenciosas lágrimas. Debe estar odiándome... en parte tiene razón... yo no quería ese bebé en este momento.... No podríamos haberlo mantenido... Ay amiga! Pero todavía tienes toda tu vida por delante, todavía puedes tener muchos niñitos corriendo por la casa..... y lo de Ron, sí, está molesto, pero ya se le pasará.... Después de todo el no puede vivir sin ti...  
  
En ese momento Hedwig entró por la ventana y dejó un sobre frente a Hermione y se le posó en un hombro Bueno, por lo menos tu tienes la decencia de pararte ahí no como "otros" - dijo Hermione con algo de ironía refiriéndose a Pig quien minutos antes se había posado en su cabeza. De qué hablas?? – preguntó la pelirroja. Después te digo...  
  
Hermione abrió la carta, la letra era de Harry  
  
Hermione: Dice Ron que le digas con Ginny cuando no vas a estar en casa para que el pueda pasar recogiendo sus cosas, sin que coincidan. Espero que te sientas mejor  
  
Con amor Harry  
  
Es una bestia – dijo Ginny refiriéndose a Ron, mientras lágrimas silenciosas corrían por el rostro de Hermione.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Hola de nuevo! Estoy algo nerviosa porque esta es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de fic, el próximo capítulo lo subiré pronto, por fa dejen reviews, lo que sea, tomates, frutas, cualquier cosa pero díganme lo que piensan, el próximo capítulo de Celos lo voy a subir la semana que viene. 


	2. Capítulo 1: Recuerdos un tanto dolorosos...

A/N: Hola aquí estoy otra vez! Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews! De verdad que muchas gracias este capítulo va dedicado a mi querida amiga Lil Granger porque ella fue la primera persona que leyó el primer cap de esta historia y siempre que hablamos me anima a actualizar más rápido las historias

Disclaimer: yo solo soy dueña de la trama y de cierto personaje…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos un tanto dolorosos, cinco años después: Hermione

         Hermione Granger se encontraba sentada en su escritorio con dos grandes montañas de papel a cada lado, ese día se quedaría hasta tarde en la oficina, al mismo tiempo era bueno, no es que la chica fuera una masoquista, pero cuando tenía tanto trabajo de inútil papeleo, podía evadir al mundo exterior, olvidarse de todos y los recuerdos de aquella noche cinco años atrás, se desvanecían de su mente, ahí estaban de nuevo, Hermione pasó una mano por su vientre un tanto nostálgica, luego volteó a ver por la gran ventana detrás de ella, la vista era hermosa, a pesar de que no era real, Hermione Granger trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia francés luego de haberse graduado de Lic. en Relaciones Internacionales de la Comunidad mágica, Hermione era la vise-presidenta de aquel departamento, había logrado llegar a un puesto en el que podía defender los derechos de sus queridos elfos domésticos, tenía una vida económica estable, pero le faltaba algo, Hermione lanzó un suspiro al recordar las razones por las que ahora tenía todo eso, Hermione había abandonado Inglaterra 5 años atrás, unos pocos meses después de la pérdida, esos últimos meses habían sido los peores de su vida, había perdido a su bebé, al padre del bebé, los Weasley no querían saber nada de ella y sus padres actuaban prácticamente indiferentes, las únicas dos personas que la defendieron a capa y Espada, también se las vieron negras por un tiempo, esas dos personas eran Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, en la actualidad los dos mejores y únicos amigos que Hermione tenía en Inglaterra, después de la noche en la que su relación con Ron terminó Hermione intentó de una forma u otra de hablar con Ron, pero siempre que coincidían o el no la dejaba hablar o simplemente se limitaba a desaparecer, Harry y Ginny también intentaron por su lado hacer a Ron entrar en razón, pero al tener todos el temperamento un "poco" alto, siempre las conversaciones terminaban con puertas azotadas o con Ginny hechizando a alguien, muchas veces la señora Weasley intervino en esas discusiones que se armaban entre los dos hermanos y Harry, Ginny y Harry contra Ron, pero la señora Weasley no se ponía precisamente a favor de Hermione, por lo que también esas discusiones terminaban con puertas azotadas y Ron con un gesto de satisfacción en su rostro, muchas veces la cosa se ponía tan fuerte que Ginny no pasaba la noche en La Madriguera sino que se aparecía en casa de Hermione a pasar la noche por las fuertes discusiones con su familia, Hermione les estaba muy agradecida, pero no podía permitir que ellos pasaran por tanto problema por culpa de ella, hubo tiempos en los que Harry tampoco se pasaba por La Madriguera a visitar dado que al parecer todas las conversaciones de esa casa siempre caían en "el asunto con la novia de Ron", Harry se sentía enfermo solo de oír que comenzaban hablando de cómo le fue a Ron en el entrenamiento para entonces caer en lo de la pérdida de Hermione, su nombre en esa casa era prácticamente un pecado lo cual solo acarreaba más problemas, al cabo de unos meses la situación se hizo insoportable para Hermione por lo que decidió pedir la transferencia de sus estudios a la Universidad Central de Magia ubicada en Francia, Ginny y Harry no se sintieron muy felices con la noticia 

**Flashback**

- Para que nos llamaste Herm? Dijiste que era importante – preguntó Ginny mientras bebía otro sorbo de su té en el sofá de la casa de Hermione.

- Sí Herms qué pasa? No me gusta la cara que tienes – Dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno Harry esta es la única cara que tengo – Bromeó Hermione tratando de quitar la tensión del ambiente.

- En serio Hermione que pasa.

- Bueno chicos, es algo difícil para mí decirles esto, lo que pasa es que... ustedes sabe que los últimos meses han sido muy difíciles y yo a duras penas puedo mantener este apartamento con lo que gano… y por eso entre otras cosas, he decidido irme. – dijo Hermione con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas sin mirar a Harry y a Ginny a la cara en ningún momento.

- I-irte?? Cómo que irte? A dónde? A casa de tus padres?? – pregunto Ginny algo atónita.

- Mira Hermione si es por cuestiones de dinero sabes que puedes contar conmigo, mi apartamento es grande te puedes quedar ahí o un tiempo mientras consigues algo que se ajuste más a ti.

- Sí Herm y si lo que te preocupa es tener que vivir sola con Harry-

- Hey!– dijo Harry ofendido

- Cállate! Como te decía, si lo que te da es como pena vivir con Harry, te puedes quedar conmigo en mi cuarto en La Madriguera.

- Sí Ginny, será como tener vacaciones en casa de Voldemort, totalmente encantadoras por el trato que le van a dar – dijo Harry sarcásticamente

- No, gracias a ambos, pero esto no se resume a mudarme de este apartamento, necesito tiempo para mi, para pensar, necesito estar sola, lejos de todo y de todos, me voy a Francia voy a terminar mis estudios y…

- Pero vas a volver no?? – preguntó Ginny algo alarmada.

- No lo se Gin -  dijo Hermione.

- Pero Herm! No nos puedes hacer esto!! No nos puedes dejar… Yo me voy contigo!! – dijo Ginny

- Si las dos se van yo también voy, no soy tan estúpido como para quedarme aquí si la única familia no problemática que tengo se va – dijo Harry.

- No chicos, ustedes tienen que terminar sus estudios, además ya yo no les quiero causar más problemas con los Weasley y con… Ron, porque se que su relación con el ha cambiado desde que… ustedes saben

- Pero Hermione en algún momento tienen que recapacitar, que entrar en razón, no puedes dejarnos aquí botados y tu por allá en Francia! – dijo Harry

- Sí Herm, Harry tiene razón además que vas a hacer tu con tus estudios??

- Ya pedí transferencia a la Universidad de all

- Osea que te vas pronto? – preguntó Ginny – nada de lo que digamos va a cambiar nada cierto?

- No Gin, es una decisión que ya tomé. Me voy la semana que entra.

- Bueno Herm, no nos queda más que apoyarte como siempre lo hemos hecho, tu sabes lo que haces, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea – dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste en su cara.

- Gracias Harry – dijo Hermione abrazando a su amigo.

- Harry estás loco?? Cómo la vamos a dejar ir así? Herm yo no quiero que te vayas, yo quiero que te quedes conmigo! Tu res mi mejor amiga! No me puedes dejar! – Dijo Ginny entre sollozos

- Ginny no seas egoísta! Hermione está haciendo lo que considera mejor para todos! – dijo Harry.

- Bueno sí, pero igual duele!!

- Gin, el hecho de que me vaya no quiere decir que no vayamos a estar en contacto más nunca! Tal vez algunas veces ustedes puedan ir a visitarme o yo a ustedes, nos podemos escribir, créeme amiga yo también los voy a extrañar muchísimo. – dijo Hermione abrazando  su amiga.

- Bueno Herm, debes prometer que me vas a escribir mucho y que vas a venir a vernos muy seguido! – dijo Ginny

- Prometido.

**Fin del Flasback**

Hermione volvió a su trabajo, no podía creer que ya llevaba tres años ejerciendo su carrera, a los veintidós años se había graduado, las únicas personas que asistieron al evento como sus invitados fueron Harry, Ginny y los padres de Hermione, Ginny se había graduado un año después, Hermione asistió al evento como la mentora de Ginny, lo cual no le causó mucha gracia a los Weasley, al terminar la ceremonia, Hermione le entregó el presente que le había traído a Ginny y se marchó, para evitar más problemas, la graduación de Harry fue un año después de la de Hermione ya que la carrera de auror era bastante larga, Hermione procedió a lo mismo que hizo durante el evento de Ginny, estuvo en la ceremonia, felicito a su amigo y se fue, todavía recordaba la expresión en el rostro de Ron al verla abrazando a Harry, era una mirada extraña como de nostalgia con celos, odio y rabia, el resto del tiempo la vida de Hermione fue bastante tranquila, tenía un apartamento bastante espacioso y confortable con vista a los jardines de Versalles, ahí Hermione vivía sola con Crookshanks, quien ya por la vejez, era muy inactivo, gracias a su trabajo Hermione viajaba bastante para resolver ciertos conflictos diplomáticos o simplemente para a congresos y cosas así, Hermione fue interrumpida en su trabajo gracias a una lechuza que se había posado en su cabeza y dejado caer sobre su regazo una copia del diario El Profeta a Hermione todavía le interesaba conocer que sucedía en la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña ***He determinado a lo largo de los años que a las lechuzas les gusta mi cabeza* **Pensó Hermione espantando a la lechuza luego de pagarle, abrió el periódico, pero lo que leyó le causó tal impresión, que no se percató de las dos nuevas lechuzas que entraban a su oficina en ese momento dejando una carta de Harry y otra de Ginny, el titular decía:

**EL "REY" YA ENCONTR" A SU REINA**

**Ron Weasley el portero del equipo de Quidditch del equipo de Inglaterra apodado "El Rey" por una vieja tradición escolar y a la vez soltero codiciado, se casa! Sí han leído bien, Weasley coronará a su reina la modelo Brígida "Brigit" Rogers próximamente, todavía no han establecido fecha por las ocupadas agendas de ambos…**

***No Hermione esto no puede estar pasando…. No Ron…. no MI Ron***

Pensó Hermione con una mano sobre su frente mientras observaba la foto junto al artículo, ahí estaba Ron sonriendo feliz con su uniforme, en una mano tenía su escoba y con la otra estaba sujetando por la cintura a una Rubia exuberante quien se encontraba recostada del pecho del pelirrojo abrazándolo ***Claro que se tiene que apoyar, con semejante busto! Si no se apoya en Ron se va de boca!*** la chica tenia una larga cabellera que le llegaba a la cintura y unos grandes ojos azules ***Ja! Con lo ingenuo que es Ron tal vez son lentes de contacto color azul o un hechizo transmutador y el no se ha dado cuenta***. En ese momento levantó la vista hacia las cartas sintiéndose algo molesta, seguro que Ginny y Harry lo sabían todo y no le habían dicho nada, ***Cuándo pensaban hacerlo? Cuándo saliera en un periódico que los niños salieron con partes de silicón esparcidas por su cuerpo??... Eww! De dónde demonios salió eso??***  abrió primero la carta de Ginny, la cual decía:

_Querida Hermione: _

_                       Por favor dime que ya no recibes El Profeta dímelo por favor!!! Que más da, igual se que lo recibes, perdóname Herm, en serio siento mucho el no haberte dicho nada de verdad, es solo que… Agh! Esa mujer es demasiado insufrible!, bueno si es que le puede llamar mujer a una astilla con 2 litros de silicona en cada seno!_

***Solo por decir eso, ya no te enviaré un vociferador***

_Es entupidísima! Tu puedes empezar a hablar con ella sobre la hambruna mundial y todos los temas desembocan en la última pasarela que hizo! No la aguanto!! Cuando Ron dijo que e iba a casar con Frígida... eh digo Brígida todos podíamos oír las cigarras de fondo a nadie le gusto la idea, Harry alzó tanto la ceja que la cicatriz se perdió de vista y que te digo de cuando fuimos a reclamarle a Ron y el nos dijo que era la mujer de su vida?? En ese momento Harry alzó tanto ambas cejas que no se le veían!!_

***Tengo que hablar con ella seriamente, como que está algo obsesionada con las cejas del pobre Harry***

_Yo, reaccioné más humanamente y golpeé a Ron… todos me miraban extraño, pero no importa, el muy idiota se lo buscó! Mira que cambiarte por Frígida ups perdón, Brígida o como le dice a todo el mundo "Please llámame Brigit!" me da ganas de vomitar, tiene en silicona el equivalente a lo que tu tienes en materia gris!! Osea, MUCHO! El otro día me dijo que nos íbamos a convertir en amigas íntimas, Harry lloró de la risa por la expresión en mi rostro. De verdad Ron no sabe lo que hace… espero tu vociferador pronto_

_Besos _

_Ginny_

***La de Harry debería tener menos críticas hacia la próxima esposa de Ron, lo cual la hará muy aburrida ***

_Querida Hermione:_

_Ya me imagino que Ginny te dijo todo sobre la Señorita Silicona, solo me queda decir que siento mucho no haberte dicho nada, no queríamos lastimarte._

_Con amor_

_Harry _

***Ah Harry… siempre tan profundo y expresivo…***

Hermione guardó ambas cartas y echó el periódico a la chimenea, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a la foto y sintió como una lágrima solitaria corría por su mejilla, pero la limpió rapidamente, no podía dejar que nadie la viera llorando, tenía que seguir con su vida, cosa que por lo visto Ron había hecho… sintiéndose deprimida de nuevo, Hermione volvió a sumergirse en su trabajo hasta ya muy entrada la noche cuando decidió ir a su departamento, al llegar ahí se bañó, no cenó, le dio comida al gato y se acostó en su cama a llorar hasta dormirse, los únicos pensamientos que pasaron por la mente de Hermione los días siguientes eran que si Ron la odiaba tanto como para buscarse un prototipo totalmente opuesto a ella o si todo el mundo había avanzado, menos ella que se mantenía ahí atascada en sus recuerdos y lloraba todas las noches reviviendo una y otra vez esos horribles últimos mese que pasó en Inglaterra.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A/N: Holaaa!! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, una cosa todo lo que vean que está encerrado en asteriscos y en negrita, son los pensamientos de Hermione, a este capítulo le puse algo más de humor porque el anterior de verdad que estuvo bastante dramático y este iba por el mismo camino así que le puse los "tiernos" pensamientos de Hermione para contrastar con la situación y que no pareciera una tragedia griega, el próximo cap son los cinco años más tarde, pero vistos desde la perspectiva de Ron. Ya saben cualquier reclamo, duda, comentario vociferador etc. déjenlo a manera de Review!!!

Reviews:

Lil Granger: Hola amiga!!! Mira te dediqué el capítulo!! Espero que te haya gustado, gracias por apoyarme y darme tanto ánimo!! Tal vez algún día mande esta historia a Venevisión jeje… sí pobrecita Hermione… ella no tenía muchas ganas de un baby, pero tampoco fue su culpa y Ron… el siempre tan impulsivo, definitivamente ninguno supo como manejar la situación y mira como terminaron, eso demuestra que para ese momento eran un par de inmaduros, más el sexy Ron, pero no importa ahora veamos que va a pasar cuando se encuentren cinco años más tarde cada uno con su vida hecha y con más madurez… tranqui, el próximo mega cap de celos que te dije viene por estos días no desesperéis amiga, yo también soy feminista y por eso estoy algo molesta con Ron en el primer cap a pesar de que ambos tenían su punto…. Por cierto Mauxi dice que muchos holas y besos. Besos. Mione Grint.

Dan_07: Hola! Gracias por tu review! Que bueno saber que el tema no se me fue de las manos! La verdad que si es algo delicado y fue algo difícil recrear esa situación porque gracias a Dios yo nunca he pasado por una situación como esa, ahorita estoy en exámenes trimestrales : ( pero voy a bajar tu fic y cuando tenga un tiempito te dejo un review. Tu también cuídate. Besos. Mione Grint.

CoNny-B: Gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te gustó el fic, me alegra mucho! Aquí está el primer cap porque el anterior era el prólogo, espero que lo disfrutes! Traté de alivianar un poco la cosa porque estaba bastante dramático incluso para el tema que estoy tocando. Sí pobre Harry… eso le pasa por buen amigo jeje, no creas a Ginny también le fue bastante mal, ella vivía en la misma casa que Ron! Imagínate el infierno siendo mejor amiga de Herm y hermana de Ron!. Besos. Mione Grint.

Jessi Weasley: Holis!! Gracias por leer mi fic!! Yo muero por tu fic "El daño que me hiciste" espero que lo actualices pronto. Sorry por lo de los diálogos no fue mi intención! Lo que pasó fue que guardé el documento como documento de Word en lugar de guardarlo como página Web por eso se pegaron todos, pero bueno aquí está el otro cap espero que te haya gustado. Besos. Mione Grint.

Bueno esto es todo por hoy, espero que puedan leer mis otros fics, cuando pueda actualizaré este y Dr. Corazón que me da flojera…. Pero tranquis que por ahí viene! En Semana Santa me encerraré a escribir si no voy a ningún lado. Besos. Pórtense mal.

Mione Grint

Miembro de la **_**RON4EVER**  "_**Ronnie is the best and will always be"


	3. Capítulo 2: Recuerdos un tanto dolorosos...

**A/N: **Holas!!!! Aquí estoy de vuelta a mi vida normal después de mis bellas vacaciones de "semana zángana" Espero que les guste esta cap ya que es mas o menos un recuento de cómo se ha sentido Ron desde que rompió con Hermione. Les vuelvo a decir, para quienes se les haya olvidado, los pensamientoes están encerrados en dos asteriscos y en negrita. Disfruten!****

**Disclaimer: **No soy J.K. Rowling, si lo fuera tendría dos hijos, billones, y un esposo, una casa grandísima en Inglaterra y habría tenido el placer de conocer a Rupert Grint, está de más decir que yo no tengo ninguna de esas cosas

**************************************************************************************************

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos un tanto dolorosos, cinco años después: Ron**

         Ronald Weasley se encontraba tumbado en la cama del hotel muggle en el que se estaba hospedando, en ese momento se encontraba fuera de la fría Inglaterra, de su lugar natal, donde se encontraban su familia, sus  amigos…… y su novia, Ron dejó salir un suspiro, "novia", _su _"novia", todavía no podía creer que se iba a casar y más que todo, le sorprendía que se fuera a casar con otra mujer que no fuera Hermione Granger, era ya algo premeditado en su mente, cada vez que alguien mencionaba algo sobre matrimonio, Ron sentía un contraste de emociones se sentía en una nube al imaginarse casándose con Hermione, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mal porque sabía que eso nunca sucedería, después de la pérdida del niño, Ron no quería saber nada de Hermione, meses más tarde, la chica desapareció sin decirle nada, claro como iba a decirle a donde se iba si cada vez que ella trataba de explicarle que sucedió o trataba de que arreglaran las cosas, el la evadía, le daba mucho coraje el según él, el "cinismo" de la castaña, él la creía culpable, era todavía muy inmaduro, todavía después de cinco años, seguía teniendo su terquedad característica, pero ya después de tanto tiempo, tantas peleas con Harry quien trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón al igual que su hermana Ginny, Ron se dio cuanta de que por terco no se había querido dar cuenta de que todo fue un accidente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Hermione se había ido, ahora cinco años más tarde Ron Weasley había reanudado su vida, tenía el trabajo de sus sueños, tenía una casa propia, tenía una hermosa novia con quien se iba a casar, pero… ella no era Hermione, más bien era todo lo contrario, en todo el sentido de la palabra, cada vez que Ron hacía una broma, Hermione reía o le daba miradas de reproche si no era el momento adecuado, Brigit por el otro lado… no entendía ni la mitad de las bromas de Ron, si no lanzaba carcajadas fingidas, lo miraba algo confundida, cuando Hermione no tenía nada que hacer, estaba leyendo algún pesado libro, o llamaba a Ginny para conversar, o simplemente se acurrucaba con el en el sofá, Brigit solo leía revistas…. Y no muy seguido, solo cuando salía algún artículo sobre ella o Ron, algunas veces el palirrojo se aburría tanto con su novia que empezaba a provocarla para pelear, así solo fuera para pasar el rato, pero cada vez que le lanzaba a Brigit un comentario que según el podría hacerla explotar, ella se limitaba a decir "Ay, Ronnie tu y tus cosas!" esa frase sacaba de quicio a Ron, usualmente se preguntaba: ***por qué me voy a casar con ella si a veces no la aguanto?***, simple, era hermosa físicamente, era el prototipo de mujer que cualquier hombre desea a su lado y podía ser interesante cuando lograbas establecer una conversación decente con ella, lo cual no pasaba ni tras veces al mes, siempre era muy dulce con el, hacía todo lo posible para estar con el, sin embargo Ron sentía que faltaba algo, la quería, por supuesto que la quería ***pero no la amas* **ese pensamiento rondaba por la cabeza de Ron muy a menudo.

 El chico fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un toque en la puerta, era la camarera, venía a asear la habitación, en ese aspecto Ron prefería las posadas mágicas, si no se aseaban solas, siempre había un elfo doméstico que limpiaba cuando tu no estabas, el pelirrojo salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. La razón por la que Ron no se estaba quedando en una posada mágica como el resto del equipo, era porque estaba pagando una especie de castigo por parte del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña, un día se le hizo tarde para un entrenamiento y al no poder aparecerse en el lugar de entrenamiento por falta de concentración, a Ron no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que tomar su escoba y violar las leyes de protección anti – muggle volando hacia el sitio de práctica a plena luz del día, no le importó mucho el sermón que le dieron en el Ministerio, por lo que le impusieron como sanción, no poder viajar por medios mágicos léase trasladores, escobas o apariciones, durante dos meses solo podría transportarse por medios muggles y hospedarse en sitios muggles, mientras sus compañeros de equipo viajaban en trasladores de países a otros, el debía viajar por avión, en ese momento se encontraban en la ciudad de Marsella, la segunda ciudad más importante de Francia, Marsella se encontraba en el extremo opuesto a Paris, ahí en Marsella se llevaría a cabo un juego muy importante, si ganaban volverían a Inglaterra a jugar las semifinales.

         Ron salió del ascensor, estaba en el Lobby del hotel, no se sentía de ánimos para salir a caminar ni nada, por lo que se dirigió al bar-restaurant y se sentó solo en una mesa, las demás personas en las otras mesas, miraban un juego de fútbol en la televisión o charlaban alegremente,  por un momento Ron recordó como se estresaba Hermione cada vez que interrumpían alguno de sus programas favoritos para transmitir el fútbol, siempre se quejaba de que si no era el fútbol en la televisión, era el Quidditch en la radio mágica, en ese momento Ron se molestaba también por la poca importancia que su novia le otorgaba al Quidditch, así empezaba otra de sus constantes discusiones… a pesar de eso, durante el tiempo en el que estuvieron juntos, se quisieron mucho y Ron era feliz, no que ahora no lo fuera, pero no era _tan_ feliz como cuando estaba con Hermione, si no hubiese sido por lo que pasó, bueno no, mejor dicho si no hubiese sido por su terquedad… aunque bueno, a pesar de que lo que Ron hizo no estaba bien, Hermione tampoco podía sentirse muy libre de culpas…

*

*

Flashback

*

*

         Ron volvía a casa muy cansado, el entrenamiento de ese día había sido muy duro, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, comer, bañarse, comer, ver a Hermione y comer, para luego acostarse a dormir, el clima ese día era terrible, azotaba una fuerte tormenta, Ron se apareció en la sala de estar de su apartamento, todo estaba en silencio, excepto por el constante sollozo que se oía de fondo, ***Es Hermione* **PENS" Ron, apresuradamente se dio la vuelta y vio a su novia sentada en una de las sillas de la mesita de la cocina, tenía un papel en las manos y lloraba tan desconsoladamente que no se había percatado de la presencia de Ron:

- Hermione que pasa?? Por qué lloras amor??

- R-ron *snif* h-hola c-como te fue? – Dijo Hermione con una triste sonrisa en su cara y con los ojos totalmente rojos.

- Ehh, bueno ahí mas o menos… pero no evadas el tema Hermione que te pasa?? Por que lloras??

- Yo?? Llorando?? No deben ser ideas tuyas Ron! – dijo Hermione tratando de disimular

- Sí, claro… no soy taan estúpido Hermione

- No eres estúpido Ron, yo no te he dicho eso

- Pues parece que eso es lo que intentas hacerme creer porque, yo se que tu estabas llorando, tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados- 

- Ehh, lo que pasa es que estuve limpiando del modo muggle y me dio alergía… te has dado cuenta de cuanto polvo se acumula debajo de nuestra cama?? – dijo Hermione desviando el tema.

- Hermione…

- Qué? – preguntó la chica algo nerviosa y arrugando el papel que tenía en su mano izquierda, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de ello

- Hermione, que tienes ahí?

- D-dónde??

- En tu mano

- Nada – dijo Hermione mostrándole la mano derecha y escondiendo la izquierda detrás de su espalda.

- _Accio__ pergamino!_ – dijo Ron, mientras el arrugado papel salía de las manos de Hermione y caía en las de Ron – A ver… no… no puede ser Hermione estás embarazada!!!!!!!! – gritó Ron muy feliz abrazando a la castaña quien rompió a llorar otra vez

- No me lo recuerdes…

- Qué?!!

- No me recuerdes lo estúpida que fui al quedar embarazada! No puedo tener peor suerte! Como voy a quedar embarazada ahorita!! No he terminado mis estudio!

- Hermione qué dices?? Es una maravilla que estés embarazada!!

- No Ron! no lo es!!

- Cómo que no lo es??!! – Ron empezaba a ponerse del color de su cabello

- Es que no estoy lista… *snif* yo no quiero este bebé! – dijo Hermione entre sollozos

- Ah, tranquila amor todo se arreglará ya verás cuando tengas a nuestro bebé en tus brazos, todos esos pensamientos se alejarán de tu mente… además los estudios no son taan importantes como un bebé… wow no puedo creer que voy a ser papá – dijo Ron sonriéndole dulcemente a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos.

- TU SOLO PIENSAS EN TI MISMO VERDAD??!! YO NO TE IMPORTO! LO ÚNICO QUE TE IMPORTA ES QUE TÚ VAS A SER PAPÁ! NO TE IMPORTA MI FUTURO, ERES UN EGOÍSTA RONALD WEASLEY!! – Y con esto Hermione se separó bruscamente de Ron y salió corriendo a la habitación que compartía con el pelirrojo y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

*

*

Fin del Flashback

*

*

- En qué le puedo ayudar señor??

- Ehh, gracias eh, me podría traer la carta por favor?? – dijo Ron a la camarera del hotel que atendía lagunas de las mesas, el Ministerio le había aplicado al pelirrojo un hechizo traductor que le permitía entender cualquier y hablar cualquier idioma a pesar de no haberlo hablado ni una sola vez en toda su vida. La camarera volvió y le entregó el menú a Ron, quien en seguida se puso a examinarlo por toda el hambre que tenía  (a/n: que raro ^^) ***no… no… no… esto no es??... sí, si es la bouillabaisse, la que Hermione dijo haberle gustado bastante cuando vino para acá con sus padres… ya deja de pensar en ella Ron! Ella no quiere saber nada de ti, además tu ya tienes en la que deberías estar pensando ahorita, deja atrás el pasado de una vez!* - **Pensó Ron al mismo tiempo que cerraba el menú con algo de rabia, cuando la camarera volvió solo pidió una hamburguesa, luego volvió su habitación ya arreglada y se acostó a dormir.

*********************************************************************************

A/N: Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado este capi, el próximo va a estar mucho más interesante, Lo prometo. Ahora Reviews!!!

Lil Granger: Hola amiga!!!! Antes que nada te quería decir que tal vez no podamos hablar casi en los próximos tres meses, mi mamá me quitó el Internet de mi casa!!!!! Eso no se le hace a un ser inocente como yo, jeje me devolverán el Internet al terminar el año escolar supuestamente, entiéndase en Junio/Julio por lo que cuando publique, será en Caber cafes… Oye, ya te dije que lo del cap no fue nada, gracias a tu opinión fue que dejé la historia en Internet, sino la hubiese quitado porque no estaba segura de que fuera a gustar, bueno sí, la pobre Hermione tuvo que prácticamente salir corriendo porque la iban a volver loca, pero va a terminar de enloquecer cuando conozca a "Miss. Silicona"  ya lo he dicho antes, el sarcasmo es bueno para la salud, yo lo uso todo el iempo en la vida real y es divertido jeje, como puedes ver no se explicó mucho del porque Ron terminó con un pie en el altar con esa cosa llena de silicona, eso lo explico en el próximo cap. Bueno amiguita espero que podamos hablar prontito! Besos, Mione

CoNnY-B: Hola! Gracias, me alegro que te gustara el cap anterior!, tienes razón no parecía un prólogo, sin Embargo, lo era jeje Harry Gótico?? Me gustaría ver eso jeje. Besos, Mione

Tanina Potter: Hola Tanis!!! Gracias por decir que está genial! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste!  Yo ODIO a la tipa esa llena de silicona, es insufrible, yo tampoco quiero que Ron se case con ella, pero… cierto pedacito le quitaría la sazón a la historia si no lo pusiera por lo que… ya verás, a mi también me dio penita con ambos porque los puntos de vista de los dos eran válidos, expresados de una manera extraña y exagerada, pero tenían sus puntos que se explicaran un poquito más adelante, yo también me anoto en la lista de voluntarias para darle un bebé a Ron ^^  Yo creo que si va a estar algo enredadito, pero ellos no van a tardar tanto en verse como en el tuyo, se van a ver antes de lo que todo el mundo imagina… jejejeje sí, las teleseries de aquí son MUY enredadas. Gracias por tu apoyo!!!!. Besos, Mione

Dan_07: Holis! Tranqui, yo siempre respondo los reviews de las lectoras, es divertido el feed-back. Sí, a Hermione le gustaría traer toda su vida de vuelta y quién no quisiera vivir con Ron??, jejeje Ginny es muy graciosa la verdad a mi me cae super bien desde que leí el quinto libro, creeme, la tipita esa es totalmente insufrible, es estupidiiiiiiiiisima no la soporto. Jejeje ya quisiera yo…. No no estoy en la Uni todavía... aún tengo un año más aquí en el infierno al que llaman bachillerato o prepa, gracias por tus buenos deseos!! En mis exámenes me fue bien, si excluimos las materias con numeritos jeje, en eso apesto. SIIIII Yo también soy super hiper mega fanática de Ron, es lo mejor que tienen los libros de Harry Potter!! Es bello, gracioso y tan bello cuando se enfada… podría seguir así todo el día jeje. Cómo se llama tu fic?? Quiero leerlo! Tal vez ya me diste el nombre, pero con lo despistada que soy seguro ya lo extravié. Tu también cuídate!. Besos, Mione

Saray: Holas!! Gracias por rr!! Me alegra que te gustara el fan fic! Jejejeje todo el mundo se pregunta en que estaba pensando Ron cuando se metió con ESO, recuerda que Ron es un pervertido, hombre al fin, pero igual se le quiere, tal vez Ron no estaba pensando… si no mirando… jejeje no, vale mentira, en los próximos caps Ron va a responder la pregunta de los mil millones, osea por que demonios se va a casar con "eso"?.Bye!. Besos, Mione

Vale: Hola! Que bueno que twe gustó! Aquí está ya el otro capi, espero que te haya gustado. Bye. Besos, Mione

agathahudson : Hola! Que bueno que te gustó aquí está el otro capi, espero que te haya gustado. Bye!. Besos, Mione

A/N: Bueno ladies esto es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado aunque en realidad no hubo mucha acción, pero de eso va a haber de sobra en el próximo cap, Bye!!

Mione Grint

Miembro de las **_**RoN4eVeR**_**

_Ronnie is the best and will always be!_


	4. Capítulo 3: El viaje más acontecido de s...

A/N: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Como podrán ver, no morí, no me tragó la tierra ni nada por el estilo, he vuelto!!! Al final del capi les contaré toda la historia de amor y dolor de porque me he tardado tanto y me ausente de esta forma, antes de que lean quiero advertirles que habrán muchas partes en las que se preguntarán que demonios le pasaba a esta loca cuando escribió esto?? O que droga se metió?? Pero no podía escribir el capítulo totalmente dramático, tenía que ponerle algo de locura o incoherencia con la trama… ahora LEAN…. POR CIERTO!! LAS PARTES ENTRE ASTERISCOS Y EN NEGRITA SON LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE Hermione y/o Ron

Disclaimer: cualquier cosa que les parezca familiar no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la futura madre por tercera vez: JK Rowling

**Capítulo 3: El viaje más acontecido de sus vidas:**

Hermione Granger se levantó aquella mañana no de muy buen humor, en realidad se sentía como si le hubiesen dado un grandísimo golpe en la cara o se hubiese emborrachado bestialmente, luego recordó porque se sentía así, eran las siete de la mañana y ella había estado llorando aproximadamente hasta las cuatro, de verdad se sentía fatal, lo único que quería hacer era acostarse a dormir para siempre, hasta que Ron Weasley se apartara de sus pensamientos, pero no podía hacer eso, Hermione no había faltado ni una sola vez al trabajo no importara que, Hermione siempre estuvo ahí, para ella su trabajo era lo primero… en realidad no tenía nada más que a su trabajo, estaba el gato, pero uno no suele faltar al trabajo por pasar el día con su gato el cual inexplicablemente después de tantos años sigue vivo, Hermione se levantó de la cama con gran pereza y arrastrando los pies se dirigió al baño, se cepilló los dientes. Lavó su cara para ver si la hacía despertar… no, no funcionó, la chica se dirigió hacia la regadera y se dio un buena ducha de agua helada, lo cual hizo que se le alborotara el mal genio, luego de bañarse, se dirigió a su armario y se puso un conjunto azul bastante sobrio, secó su cabello con un hechizo y se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su cuarto, en lo que se paró ahí, Crookshanks se sobresaltó y ella casi sufre de un infarto, ya que el espejo lanzó un chillido muy fuerte:

- Se puede saber que demonios te pasa??!! Nos vas a venir matando a mi y al gato! Por Dios son las siete de la mañana! – Le dijo Hermione al espejo entre dientes, pero bastante audible.

- Lo siento querida es que hoy te ves fatal!! No pensarás salir a la calle así verdad?? Por lo menos ten la decencia de ponerte algo de maquillaje y cubrir esas ojeras, pareces un mapache!! – le reprochó su propio reflejo con las manos en las caderas.

- Hazme el favor y respeta! Cómo que un mapache?? Yo siempre he tenido ojeras!

- Sí cariño, pero deberías aplicar algo de maquillaje, hasta yo me siento fatal, no pude dormir en toda la noche por tu llantina!

- Ja! Tu si eres descarado!! Te recuerdo que esta es MI casa y yo puedo llorar todo lo que quiera aquí, te guste o no! Además si te soy honesta no se que hago hablando con un espejo que está más chiflado que Trelawney! Te recuerdo que si no fuera por mi quien sabe donde estarías! – djo Hermione con tono triunfal y dándole la espalda al espejo.

- Hermione… ya que estamos siendo totalmente sinceras la una con la otra…

- Eres mujer?? – preguntó Hermione

- Lo que sea, el hecho es que no me extraña que llores por las noches, tu vida es patética!, vives sola con tu gato, lo único que haces es trabajar y cuando llegas aquí o lloras o tragas chocolate como la propia vaca, o todo al mismo tiempo, por cierto… no has considerado hacerte implantes?? – dijo el espejo.

- DISCULPA??!! IMPLANTES YO??!! Ya me tienes harta!! Eres un espejo! No mi destructora de autoestima o destructor, seas lo que seas! Para eso tengo el titular de Ron con su novia y los implantes de su novia!! Los cuales YO no necesito!! Si como chocolate como una vaca, cerdo o cualquier otro animal de granja es problema MÍO y solo Mío! Al fin y al cabo tu solo eres un pobre espejo que ni forma física tiene, yo no tendré tanto busto como la tipita esa-

- Quién?!

- Nadie que te importe! El hecho es que tu te vas al armario y te quedarás ahí por un laaaargo rato, yo me voy al trabajo! – al decir esto la chica tomó al espejo por los lados y lo arrastró como pudo hasta el armario mientras este gritaba, ese espejo siempre fue algo molesto, pero en el Hermione se podía ver por completo, además combinaba con su habitación, por lo que siempre omitía sus "peculiares" comentarios.

Ronald Weasley fue despertado bruscamente por sus compañeros de equipo quienes se habían tenido que aparecer en la habitación de Hotel del pelirrojo, no podían entrenar para el gran partido sin su guardián, se había quedado dormido… de nuevo, se disculpó con el equipo y prometió estar en el campo en una hora, el equipo protestó, pero tenían que entender que Ron debía o caminar hasta el campo o tomar un taxi muggle, cuando todo el equipo se hubo ido, Ron se paró de su cama, se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y algo malhumorado se dirigió al baño, tomó una ducha fría para evitar tener algún tipo de problema con sus músculos si tomaba una ducha caliente, salió de la habitación escondiendo su escoba como pudo y tomó un taxi hasta el campo que tenía protección anti-muggle por lo que el taxista lo dejo en lo que era antes sus ojos una fábrica abandonada, ese era el último entrenamiento antes del gran partido, luego del partido pasarían otro día en Marsella y al día siguiente Ron abordaría un avión camino a Inglaterra… donde lo esperaban muchas personas a las que amaba, pero no a la persona que rondaba día a día en sus pensamientos y a quien amaba tanto... el pelirrojo montó su escoba y trató de hacer que el viento en su cara apartara su mente de la castaña… lo cual no sucedió.

----

Hermione entró al Dpto. de Cooperación Mágica Internacional dando los buenos días a todo el que pasaba, la chica iba algo retrasada, pero nadie se había dado cuanta hasta que oyó una vocecilla perturbadora, era Mod, la insufrible y no muy recatada secretaria del Presidente del departamento, la mujercita dijo con su estridente voz que sacaba a Hermione de quicio:

- Vaya, nunca pensé que viviría para ver esto, Hermione Granger llegando tarde…jeje mi jefe quiere verte y está furioso por tu total falta de responsabilidad al llegar tarde… - al terminar su anuncio emitió una hipócrita sonrisa y al mismo tiempo no apartaba la vista de Hermione.

- Hmm, realmente no creo que vaya a matarme por llegar tarde, si todavía no te ha matado a ti por pasarte medio día pintándote las uñas…

- Es totalmente diferente Granger, YO tengo un cuerpo que me abre todas las puertas... a diferencia de otras personas que no tienen ni la delicadeza de peinarse… - dijo la mujer mirando de arriba abajo a Hermione.

- A que puertas te refieres?? A la del retrete de mujeres? Las de los hoteles?? O tal vez serán las que tienes debajo de eso a lo que tu llamas falda??... Si me disculpas tengo que hablar con mi jefe- con una sonrisa triunfal Hermione se dio media vuelta dejando a Mod con la bocota abierta y sin nada que decir.

Al entrar al despacho se sintió algo nerviosa, el Señor Mimphy no la hubiese mandado a llamar si no fuera importante:

- Buenos días Hermione, siéntate por favor-

- B-buenos días señor… ehh la "señorita" de aquí afuera me dijo que usted me mandó a llamar…

- Sí, en realidad si, tengo algo muy importante que comunicarle, lo iba a hacer esta mañana, pero usted llegó tarde y no la vi- Hermione se sonrojó por completo ante esta acotación, hasta el jefe que era más despistado que Harry no se había dado cuenta.

- Sí… bueno discúlpeme, en realidad no me sentía muy bien esta mañana…

- Lo lamento Granger, espero que se sienta mejor pronto… lo que le quería decir es que le tengo asignada una nueva misión, parte mañana a las seis de la mañana en un avión a la ciudad de Marsella, se ha presentado un conflicto dado que los Goblins de la sucursal de Gringotts de esa ciudad, no le están dando crédito a los duendecillos irlandeses, por razones muy…

- Estúpidas??

- Obvias, Granger obvias, como usted sabe ambas poblaciones han tenido muchos problemas desde la guerra de 1430 y ahora los duendecillos amenazan con bombardear las sucursales de Gringotts que tengan a su alcance

- Está bien, pero que papel juego yo ahí??

- De Mediadora, mañana como ya le dije, se trasladará a Marsella donde tratará de razonar con los Goblins y más tarde el mismo día con los duendecillos, después de eso se dirigirá a Inglaterra a donde se tomará la decisión final porque ahí como usted sabe al ser de allá, está ubicada la sede principal del Banco Gringotts, así que se quedará en Inglaterra hasta haber solucionado el conflicto

- Ehh, señor Mimphy es necesario tener que ir a Inglaterra??

- Por supuesto que sí!

- Y no podría ir otra persona que no sea yo?? Realmente no creo que me encuentre en el estado de salud más óptimo como para viajar en traslador…

- Y quien te dijo a ti que ibas a viajar por ese medio?? Al ser hija de muggles nos salen más fácilmente los tramites para que te traslades vía muggle, es decir por apión, catión…

- Avión, señor

- Eso, ves?? No puede ser nadie más, tu eres perfecta para esta misión, no puedes decir que no Hermione, no hay nadie mejor que tu para esto.

- Bueno… estaré en mi oficina por si me necesita de nuevo señor… - dijo Hermione impasible, ella no quería volver a Inglaterra, no donde habían tantos recuerdos… la boda de Ron sería allá, definitivamente no se sentía lista, nunca estaría lista! pero por el otro lado, podría ver a su familia, a Harry y a Ginny… este pensamiento le esbozó una sonrisa inconcientemente.

La mañana siguiente Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley despertaron al mismo tiempo, Ron estaba nervioso por el gran partido y Hermione tenía un vuelo que tomar, no le importaba ir a Marsella, era un hermoso lugar, lo que le incomodaba era la escala siguiente que tendría que hacer después de Marsella, Londres, Hermione apartó ese pensamiento de su mente, no quería pensar en ese sitio, terminó de empacar sus cosas, chequeó que no se le quedara nada, llevó al gato donde su vecina de en frente quien le haría el favor de cuidarlo mientras Hermione no estuviera, la chica tomó su maleta y se apareció en el aeropuerto en un área donde no la vieran los muggles, media hora más tarde se encontraba camino a Marsella sin saber quien se encontraba allí, debió haberlo sabido por los periódicos, pero después de ver lo de la boda de Ron, prefirió no abrir más el periódico por un tiempo.

Ron se encontraba más nervioso de lo normal, con cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más nervioso, este partido era muy importante y además era el primer partido en mucho tiempo al que Brigit no lo acompañaba, estaba muy ocupada con una nueva campaña publicitaria y los preparativos de la boda como para ir al partido, Ron recordó como conoció a Brigit, en una fiesta para celebrar el triunfo de la selección en un partido un año atrás, Ron se encontraba de lo más feliz con sus amigos, incluyendo a Harry celebrando y pasándola bien cuando de repente ante sus ojos apareció una rubia despampanante con un llamativo vestido rojo muy ceñido al cuerpo y en su cuello cargaba una cadena con un dije en contra de corona, se presentó y todos los chicos quedaron deslumbrados ante la belleza de aquella mujer quien le dijo a Ron que era su más grande admiradora, los muchachos tomaron eso como una señal y los dejaron solos, Ron y Brigit pasaron una velada agradable, cuando Ron la escoltó hasta su departamento, no se explica muy bien puesto que estaba algo ebrio como terminó entre las sábanas de la chica, el hecho es que esa noche habían tenido relaciones, Ron se sentía algo cohibido, pero siguió viéndola seguido, a los pocos meses se habían hecho novios y Ron le había pedido matrimonio hacían unas pocas semanas con la esperanza de que al firmar el documento legal que los haría marido y mujer, podría olvidar definitivamente a aquella mujer que aún estando ausente estaba más presente en su corazón y mente que la misma Brigit. Ron ya había perdido las esperanzas de volver a tener algo con Hermione, ella había desaparecido, Ron estaba seguro de que Ginny y Harry seguían en contacto con ella, pero cada vez que les preguntaba que donde estaba la chica o que como estaba, ellos le respondían: "Yo no se donde está, Ron" o "Si no se donde está como voy a saber como está??", era evidente que la chica no quería saber nada de el y sus razones tenía, pero el necesitaba hablar con ella, al cabo de un tiempo renunció a la búsqueda y se estableció con Brigit, por como iban las cosas, así se iba a quedar, pensamiento que sin saber porque, le hacía cosas no muy gratas a su estómago. Al levantar la vista vio a sus compañeros de equipo, se reunió con ellos y dieron inicio al entrenamiento.

Hermione bajó del avión y se puso sus lentes de sol, Marsella era una ciudad costera, hacía mucho calor, Hermione se había puesto un vestido liviano para el viaje, era de tiritas y cuello en V, tenía un estampado floral muy bonito y le llegaba por las rodillas, la morena recogió su cabello en una cola alta y se dirigió a buscar su equipaje, al entrar al aeropuerto se volvió a colocar la chaqueta que había estado llevando en sus manos, adentro había mucho aire acondicionado, estuvo más de veinte minutos esperando por su equipaje, cuando por fin se lo entregaron, tomó un taxi hasta el hotel, iba a llevar a cabo toda la misión al estilo muggle, la chica no entendía muy bien porque, pero el Ministerio francés hacía hasta lo imposible para mantener la discreción y las medidas anti-muggles, Hermione pagó el taxi y entró al hotel, el cual no era el mismo en el que se estaba hospedando cierto pelirrojo, al llegar a su habitación la chica sacó de la maleta la ropa que se pondría al día siguiente para la reunión con los Goblins y la ropa que se pondría para ir a… la capital de Inglaterra, luego de dejar sus cosas, decidió disfrutar de su día libre i se fue a la piscina del hotel y pasó el día allí tomando el Sol, viendo uno que otro chico que pasaba por ahí, leyendo y comiendo, hubo un momento en el que se quedó dormida tomando el Sol y despertó cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, tomó sus cosas y subió a la habitación, se sentía fatigada por todo el Sol que tomó, así que solo pidió servicio a la habitación, después de comer, vio un poco de televisión y se quedó dormida alrededor de las diez y media de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Ron despertó con los brazos algo adoloridos, habían ganado el juego la noche anterior, pero fue un juego bastante difícil, por lo que sus brazos estaban algo resentidos, hacía bastante tiempo que no enfrentaba un partido tan fuerte, habían ganado 260 a 0, como era de suponerse "El Rey" no dejó las quaffle entrar a ninguno de los aros. Ese era un día soleado, bastante agradable la verdad, tal vez mas tarde saldría a pasear o algo, al día siguiente tendría que regresar a Londres… el pelirrojo dejó escapar un gruñido de exasperación mientras revolvía su cabello, no sabía porque, pero lo último que deseaba en ese momento era ver a Brigit, después de todo tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea de verla todos los días, después de todo iba a casarse con ella no?, en realidad Ron no estaba muy seguro de porque le había pedido matrimonio a Brigit si todavía quería a Hermione, Hermione, la chica que siempre rondaba por sus pensamientos y que ni hablar de su corazón, algunas veces Ron prefería no pensar mucho en sus sentimientos, se sentía aún más cursi que Harry oO , era extraño realmente, pero siempre que pensaba en Brigit y buscaba excusas e inventadas razones por las que debería dejar de amar a la castaña y entregarle su corazón a la rubia, la primera siempre estaba en el fondo, era como una sombra que lo asechaba, Ron no le había dicho eso a nadie, por su orgullo el nunca haría público que todavía estaba enamorado de aquella mujer de cabellos enmarañados que se fue de su vida para nunca más volver, se sentía patético, el ahí en su cama pensando en Hermione y maldiciéndose a si mismo por no haberle hecho caso a su hermana y a Harry cuando le advertían que no la dejara ir, que no la dejara escapar de él, mientras ella tal vez ya ni se acordaba de el, incluso tal vez ya se casó y hasta hijos tiene, tal vez accedió a casarse con alguien que la pudiera mantener con los lujos que ella merecía, alguien que fuera importante, que tuviera el amor por los libros y el estudio al mismo nivel que el de ella… a pesar de que Harry y Ginny negaban tener algún tipo de contacto con Hermione, Ron sospechaba que le estaban mintiendo, hubo una vez, años atrás que Harry y Ginny desaparecieron juntos y misteriosamente por unas horas, Ginny había pasado todo el día arreglándose, a Ron le pareció esto algo sospechoso por lo que empezó a darle vueltas al asunto, si no se equivocaba la graduación de Hermione sería ese año, tal vez fue allí a donde asistieron y Ron había visto a Hermione tanto en la graduación de Harry como en la de Ginny, no le había hablado porque estaba algo sentido con ella por haberse ido así y todavía le dolía el problema que habían tenido, la chica tampoco le habló, solo estuvo presente para la ceremonia y luego desapareció de nuevo, Harry y Ginny por supuesto evadían o ignoraban a Ron cuando les preguntaba que, que estaba haciendo Hermione allí….

**Ya basta, no puedo pasar la mitad de mi vida pensando en ella…… podría pasar toda mi vida pensando en ella, pero no debo! Estoy con Brigit ahora **- pensó el pelirrojo, se descobijó y se metió a bañar, hora y media más tarde, Ronald Weasley salió del Hotel a ordenar sus pensamientos y en pensar en nuevas tácticas para las semifinales que se llevarían a cabo en Inglaterra.

Hermione Granger despertó bastante temprano esa mañana, tenía un compromiso que cumplir, ese día iba a asistir a su reunión con los Goblins y tratar de que accedan a que los duendecillos tengan su oro en sus sucursales, si todo iba bien, tendría el resto de la mañana libre para luego a las dos de la tarde reunirse con los duendecillos y explicarles el punto de vista de los goblins, si todo salía bien con ambos bandos, Hermione podría pasar el menor tiempo posible en Inglaterra para luego volver a su apacible vida en Paris, salió de la cama, se bañó, se visti y bajó a desayunar, la reunión con los Goblins no fue nada bien, terminó saliendo de ahí como a eso de las doce del día, sin haber llegado a ningún acuerdo ya que según sus formalidades, todo debía ser decidido por los supervisores en la sede de Inglaterra, después de la "reunión" Hermione se fue a un pequeño café cerca del muelle para almorzar, se sentía tan cansada y frustrada que por un momento creyó haber visto a Ron cruzar la calle en dirección opuesta en el café, quien quiera que fuera no le pudo ver la cara, la primera vez que lo vio, el chico le estaba dando la espalda, cuando Hermion reaccionó y volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba el chico, este ya había desaparecido **Ahora si es verdad Hermione, te volviste completamente loca, quien te viera creería que acosas mentalmente a Ron! Se supone que el pervertido acosador es él, no tu… ese que pasó… No puede ser él, él está en Inglaterra de lo más feliz gozando con su novia 100% no-natural y tu estás aquí en Marsella lidiando con un conflicto que no te importa en lo más mínimo! Como si me importara lo que hagan esos goblins, en lo que a mi respecta, se pueden suicidar…… y los duendecillos también, no me importan, yo lo que quería era luchar por los Elfos Domésticos** La chica soltó un gran y profundo suspiro, terminó de comer su almuerzo y se dirigió al sitio donde se reuniría con los duendecillos, ahí tampoco le fue nada bien, la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar fue que los duendecillos necesitaban un lugar en donde guardar su oro y ese lugar TENÍA que ser obligatoriamente Gringotts, los duendecillos eran muy caprichosos, Hermione estaba exhausta, no se animó a trasladarse de la manera muggle solo se apareció en su habitación, se sacó los zapatos y los lanzó al suelo, estaba tan cansada que se limitó a aferrar su cabeza contra la almohada y sin siquiera quitarse la ropa se quedó dormida a las 8 pm; despertó sobresaltadamente a las dos de la mañana, se levantó de la cama y se puso su pijama para volver a dormir, no sin antes regresar mágicamente todas sus cosas a la maleta excepto por la ropa que se pondría para regresar a Inglaterra, tomó el bolso que llevaría en el avión como equipaje de mano y solo introdujo en él el dinero suficiente para comprarse algo de comida y matar la ansiedad durante el vuelo, después de revisar que no se le quedara nada, se volvió a acostar para dormir otro rato, tenía tiempo ya que su vuelo no salía si no hasta las dos de la tarde de el día siguiente, ella debía estar en el aeropuerto a eso de las doce, en el momento en el que su cabeza hizo contacto con la almohada, Hermione volvió a caer en un profundo sueño…

Ron volvió a su hotel como a eso de las nueve y media de la noche, había pasado todo el día caminando por la ciudad, fue al muelle, vio los veleros un rato, como a eso del mediodía, luego tomo un taxi hasta el hotel y se fue al lobby a comer, después de comer volvió a salir, le daba mucha pereza quedarse en la habitación rehaciendo su equipaje, pero ya había llegado la hora, al día siguiente llegaría a Londres, ahí lo esperaba su familia, sus amigos y su novia, su vida volvería a la normalidad exceptuando el hecho de que cuando llegara Brigit lo atosigaría con los planes de la boda y eso era extenuante, después de que terminó de empacar mágicamente Ron tomó una ducha tibia y se acostó a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione rapidamente entró al baño y se bañó, luego, ya vestida con un par de jeans un sweater rojo y zapatos de deporte, la chica se dirigió a la lechucería más cercana lo más rápido que pudo, no podía creer que se le hubiese olvidado, **Claro Hermione, tienes tiempo para pensar en Ron y poner cara de drogada mientras lo haces, pero no tienes tiempo de enviarle una carta a tu mejor amiga para avisarle que llegas hoy cierto? Y que para colmo tienes intenciones de hospedarte en su casa no? Agh! Hermione Granger cómo es posible que seas tan inconciente?! **La morena llegó a la lechucería tomó una de las lechuzas Express y le entregó una carta escrita a toda velocidad que leía:

--

_Querida Ginny: _

_Hola amiga! I'm sorry!!!! no pude contestar tu última carta porque en este momento estoy en Marsella al Sur de Francia, estoy en una misión (después te cuento) te escribo esto para pedirte un grandísimo favor!! Hoy mismo Sí HOY regreso a Londres, mi misión concluye allí y necesito que me des hospedaje en tu departamento, si todo va bien solo estaré ahí por dos o tres días, si de verdad no puedes tenerme en tu casa no hay ningún problema, pero si ese es el caso dile a Harry que por favor me reserve una habitación en un hotel muggle, no me quedo con mis padres porque están de vacaciones en Alemania. No espero… NECESITO tu respuesta pronto_

_PS: NO le vayas a decir nada a tu hermano Ron sobre mi regreso…. Es una advertencia, te conozco muy bien Ginebra Weasley… por cierto, llego como a eso de las seis de la tarde_

_Besos de_

_Hermione_

--

Luego de enviar la carta y pagarle al encargado, Hermione se apresuró hacia el hotel, recogió su bolso y llamó a un botones para que la ayudara con el equipaje, en recepción le consiguieron un taxi el cual la llevó al aeropuerto, la chica prácticamente corrió con todo y maletas a confirmar el pasaje, luego pasó al chequeo de equipaje, por la aduana y finalmente llegó al ala del aeropuerto en el que las personas de vuelos internacionales, esperan la llegada de su avión, fue a comprar una revista, pero solo había revistas de modas y consejos de belleza **Podría ser peor… podría encontrar una revista con Ron, su novia y el busto de su novia, los tres o los cuatro en la portada, eso sí que sería malo para mi viaje** Hermione compró la primera revista que encontró y montones de chocolate, después de todo tenía que comer algo más que la insípida comida del avión para calmar sus nervios, lo que la chica no sabía era que mientras ella compraba todo eso, Ronald Weasley pasaba justo fuera de la tienda sin siquiera verla con una revista de Quidditch en la mano, ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia del otro, veinte minutos más tarde se oyó una voz femenina por el parlante que decía:

_Pasajeros del vuelo 412 destino Londres favor pasar por la puerta 7_

Ron se dirigió hacia la puerta que tenía un gran siete blanco colgando, era su primera vez en un avión, se imaginó a su padre en esa situación, el señor Weasley hubiese tomado fotos de absolutamente todo fascinado con la tecnología muggle, la aeromoza le indicó el asiento que le correspondía, el número siete, se sentó y se puso a leer su revista mientras el resto de los pasajeros iba abordando. Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta siete, había bastante gente amontonada en la puerta, se había tardado un poco porque una lechuza había armado un alboroto al entregarle la respuesta Express de Ginny diciendo que se podía quedar con ella, que no había problema alguno, la chica chasqueó la lengua ante la gran multitud y empezó a abrirse paso entre la gente, cuando por fin llegó a la puerta del avión la aeromoza le indicó el número de su asiento… el número ocho, cuando la chica encontró su asiento se encontró con un hombre alto y pelirrojo que estaba leyendo una revista de Quidditch, al verle el cabello Hermione se sonrojó, pero en cuanto tomó asiento, sin verle el rostro le dijo un poco más fuerte que un susurro en tono de reproche:

- Que inconciente es usted!, como es posible que sea lo suficientemente descuidado como para transportarse por métodos muggles e ir leyendo una revista en la que salen personas volando por la portada! – el hombre se puso rojo y dejó su rostro al descubierto, pero sin mirar a la mujer quien dejó salir un grito ahogado cuando le vio el rostro, este no lo notó, por lo que dijo:

- No creo que eso le incumba señorita – al voltear su cabeza, Ronald Weasley se encontró frente a frente, por fin después de cinco años con una sonrojada, boquiabierta y todavía muy hermosa Hermione Granger

- – H-hermione?? Q-que estás haciendo aquí??

- Ron?! Oh por Dios eres tu! No puedo creerlo! Yo estoy en un viaje de negocios… que estás haciendo TU aquí?? No se supone que tu tienes una boda que planear?? – preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

- Ehh cómo tu sabes lo de mi boda??....... Fue Ginny verdad? **me quedé sin hermana, en lo que llegue a Londres, la mato **yo vine aquí por un juego, tu sabes para la liga porque estoy jugando en el equipo de Gran Bretaña, por que soy de allá – dijo Ron

- **Nooooo en serio?? Yo pensaba que eras de África!...... Cómo se verá un africano con el pelo rojo?? Hermione! Concentrarte y sácale la mayor cantidad de información de su relación con la chica silicón!** Sí, ya se que juegas para Gran Bretaña, me enteré de lo de tu boda por un periódico… por lo que veo no te ha ido mal desde la última vez que te vi – dijo la chica****

- Nah, me ha ido bien, pero cuéntame de ti, como has estado, donde has estado y por qué vas a Londres?? – preguntó Ron rapidamente, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle.****

- Yo estoy bien, vivo en Paris, ahí he estado, terminé mis estudios allí y voy para Londres a resolver un asunto del Ministerio Francés – dijo Hermione sin querer dar mucho detalle de su vida, no es que hubiese mucho que contar.****

- Ahh, ya veo… que bueno que todos hemos podido lograr nuestras metas no? Wow el Ministerio Francés…– dijo Ron con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.****

- Sí… Ginny trabaja en El Profeta y tiene su columna en Corazón de Bruja, Harry es auror, yo ejerzo mi carrera soñada y tu…. Juegas Quidditch y dentro de poco te nos casas… "no nos podría ir mejor" – Ron no percibió la nota de sarcasmo en su voz ante la última parte del comentario.****

- Sí…. y tu cuando te nos casas?? – por fin tuvo el valor de hacer esa pregunta.****

- Yo??!! Casarme??! Jajaja no tengo intenciones de casarme, ni siquiera tengo con quien!****

- Hmm, ya, entonces que, vives sola en Paris o con alguna persona??****

- No, vivo sola…. con Crookshanks **Merlín! Que deprimente soy!**

- Todavía está vivo??!! OO****

- Siii, no me lo puedo explicar! Lo compré hace más de diez años y en ese entonces ya tenía sus añitos encima! Seguramente tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que no es un gato puro****

- Sí…, supongo… por cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Londres??****

- Ehh, dos o tres días más o menos depende de que tal salga la reunión, sino, me alargarán el viaje.****

- **Ojalá **Y dónde te vas a quedar??****

- Es esto un interrogatorio policial?? Jaja Porque así me siento, solo que a mas de 100 metros de altura y sin una lámpara apuntando hacia mi cabeza! – dijo Hermione algo nerviosa, Ron hacía muchas preguntas y se estaba acercando demasiado, cosa que en cualquier otra situación no le hubiese molestado.****

- Lo siento! – dijo el pelirrojo algo ofendido – solo quería saber que había estado pasando en la vida de mi mejor amiga durante los últimos cinco años!****

- **Mejor amiga?? MEJOR AMIGA??!! COMO QUE MEJOR AMIGA??!! YO CREO QUE FUIMOS UN "POQUITIN" MÁS QUE "MEJORES AMIGOS RONALD WEASLEY!!"** Ejem… no fue mi intención ofenderte Ron…****

- Yo no me ofendí! – dijo Ron algo más alto de los deseado****

- Menos mal… – contestó Hermione irónicamente, en ese momento se produjo un silencio incómodo****

- **Di algo estúpida, di algo!!!!! Lo has estado alucinando durante cinco años y ahora no sabes que decir??? ** - pensaba Hermione****

- Hermione...

- Si??

- Tienes novio??

- OO Ehh……………… cómo ha estado tu familia?? **Bello que te quedó Hermione! En un momento así tu vas a preguntar por la familia!**

- Bien!, muy bien, supongo que has tenido noticias de Harry y Ginny no?? **Por qué evade lo del novio??**

- Ehh, algo, sí a veces, de hecho me voy a quedar con uno de ellos, mientras estoy en Londres.

- No será con Harry verdad?????!!!!! OO - preguntó algo alarmado.

- Por qué no?? - preguntó la castaña algo ofendida.

- Porque… tú sabes… Harry es hombre… y tu… eres mujer… no se pueden quedar juntos! Son mejores amigos!

- Ron tu y yo vivimos juntos por un año, además estamos en el siglo veintiuno…

- Sí Hermione, pero eso era diferente! Nosotros éramos una pareja!, tu y Harry no!....... O si???

- Es atractivo… - bromeó Hermione

- HERMIONE!

- Qué??!! Que quieres que diga?? Que parece que lo aplastó un camión??!!... no me parece, además a ti que te importa lo que yo piense de la apariencia de Harry o de mi relación con él??

- Lo que sea, te vas o no a quedar con él??

- Ron…. Es Harry…. Es mi amigo…. Nada más………… Por Dios es Harry! Ew!... Agh!, Además me voy a quedar es con tu hermana, Harry y yo… solo digamos que el vinagre y el aceite son más compatibles que Harry y yo en ese aspecto!!!

- Ah ok….. por cierto, sabes que Ginny es amiguísima de Brigit??? Incluso va a ser Dama de Honor, me encanta que mi futura "**esposa"** se lleve bien con mi hermana… – dijo Ron para determinar la reacción de la chica quien se mantuvo tan serena como pudo ante el tema de la boda.

- Ah si?? **Vas a morir Ginebra Weasley!, Traidora!... Hermione respira… inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala **que bueno! Es importante que la familia se lleve bien con la novia no? – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa****

- Sí… **Ves Ron? Ya no quiere nada contigo ni siquiera se altero ante lo tu boda ni nada, creo que sí tiene a alguien…**

_Disculpen señores pasajeros, al parecer estamos enfrentando problemas técnicos por lo que aterrizaremos en el poblado de Moulins, los trasladaremos a otro vuelo tan pronto como nos sea posible, disculpen las molestias****_

El avión fue descendiendo lentamente, había bastante neblina, la conversación con Ron, no pudo haber sido más extraña, Hermione hubiese esperado o gritos o indiferencia total, pero en realidad fue agradable, incluso dentro de su extraño contexto, el tiempo había pasado rapidísimo, ya eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, aunque también había que tomar en cuenta el hecho de que el avión no había partido a las dos de la tarde como había sido estipulado, dado que las fallas en el mismo se habían presentado desde temprano habían despegado a las tres y media de la tarde , mientras aterrizaban Hermione echó un vistazo a su reloj, estaba algo nerviosa, la respiración de Ron en la parte de atrás de su cuello no la ayudaba mucho tampoco, le causaba escalofríos, pero al mismo tiempo la hacía sentir segura.

- Ejem, Ron ponte el cinturón de seguridad…

- Hermione por favor! Cuántos años crees que tengo? Ya no soy un niño

- Si tu lo dices… - dijo la chica poniendo sus ojos en blanco

- Qué quieres decir con eso??

- Nada.

En el momento en el que el avión aterrizó, Ron estaba distraído por lo que no se aferró lo suficiente al asiento cayendo frente a los pies de Hermione con el impacto, mucha gente volteó a ver al tipo de 1.80 que se cayó de su asiento

- Cállate – le dijo Ron a Hermione entre dientes mientras se ponía de pie, la chica estaba a punto de estallar de la risa.

- Qué?? – dijo Hermione haciéndose la inocente

- Solo no lo digas

- Que cosa?

- Tu sabes que

- Te lo dije??

- Hermione! Te dije que no lo dijeras

- Te lo dije – dijo Hermione de nuevo, Ron la miró severamente - Tenía que hacerlo, me salió del alma. – dijo la castaña con una risita. - Vamos a buscar el equipaje.

- Eres cruel sabías? – dijo Ron

- No más que otras personas que conozco, yo oigo razones - dijo la chica con la cara muy seria

Ante el último comentario caminaron en silencio hasta la banda sin fin para esperar su equipaje, Hermione estaba volviéndose loca ya que la chica tenía muy poca paciencia para ciertas cosas y su equipaje aún después de 45 minutos, no aparecía, Ron se sentía algo culpable por lo de hacía un rato por lo que solo esperaba junto a ella por la aparición del equipaje, el de Ron ya había salido desde hacían 20 minutos, de repente la banda se detuvo, ya se habían acabado los equipajes, Hermione se puso aún más furiosa y se dirigió como una tormenta hacía el centro de atención al cliente donde estaba una mujer de edad bastante avanzada atendiendo.

- Buenas noches Señora…

- Nombre

- Ehh, Hermione Granger

- Ger que?

- H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e G-r-a-n-g-e-r

- Edad? – preguntó la mujer sin levantar la vista mientras anotaba lo que Hermione le había dicho en una pequeña libreta.

- 25 Años – Hermione un tanto intimidada ante le actitud de la mujer intercambió una mirada de desconcierto con Ron olvidando porque estaba molesta con él en primer lugar.

- Asunto – dijo la mujer sacándola de sus pensamientos

- Ehh mi equipaje se extravi

- Destino del vuelo

- Londres

- Es usted del avión que tuvo problemas?? – preguntó la mujer, finalmente mirando a Hermione a la cara.

- Sí, si no es mucha molestia podría decirme cuando parte el avión que nos llevará a Londres?

- Mañana a las nueve de la mañana. – dijo la mujer al mismo tiempo que Ron tomaba la muñeca de Hermione y la acercaba a su rostro, Hermione se sonrojó lentamente, Ron tomó la muñeca de la chica para ver la hora del reloj, eran las 7:20pm

- E-en cuanto a mi equipaje?? – preguntó Hermione atrayendo la atención de la señora quien también había volteado a ver a Ron y lo miraba de manera suspicaz, lo que ponía al pelirrojo algo nervioso

- Venga mañana a buscarlo, por ahora le recomiendo que usted y su… esposo vayan a buscar un sitio en algún hotel, el más cercano se va llenar dentro de poco y aquí no hay muchos hoteles… SIGUIENTE!

Con tan "sutil" despedida, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia la salida del aeropuerto, mientras caminaban, la chica hurgaba en su bolso que era el único equipaje que llevaba consigo en el avión, después de haber revisado el bolso por completo, se detuvo en seco

- Qué sucede Mione?

- Ron, mejor ve tu al Hotel sí? Yo pasaré la noche aquí… ve y descansa.

- Por qué?

- Porque mañana te espera un largo día

- No, porque te vas a quedar aquí?

- Por nada, solo ve.

- Hermione… - dijo Ron en tono de advertencia

- Agh! Es que mi dinero se quedó en una de mis maletas! No puedo pagar la habitación de un hotel! Ve tú y quédate en el Hotel yo pasaré la noche aquí nos vemos mañana por la mañana de acuerdo?

- No

- No?

- No, te vienes conmigo, yo te pago la habitación, no podría dormir tranquilo sabiendo que estás pasando la noche en un aeropuerto en una ciudad extraña

- Ron, he estado sola en no solo en una ciudad sino en un país extraño durante los últimos cinco años, creo que estoy lo suficientemente capacitada para manejar una noche en un aeropuerto. – Ron se sonrojó notablemente, estaba completamente conciente de que en gran parte era por su culpa que Hermione estuviera tan lejos de todos los que quería los últimos cinco años.

- De todas formas, te vienes conmigo, yo invito.

- Cuando me den mis maletas, te lo voy a pagar, en serio, te lo juro – dijo Hermione bastante abochornada.

- No, tranquila, te lo debo

- Por qué?

- Por haberte empujado a estar sola en un país extraño durante cinco años.

Se mantuvieron en silencio todo el trayecto en el taxi desde el aeropuerto hasta el hotel, quedaba a una distancia de dos calles, pero llevaban el equipaje de Ron, no era muy apropiado que caminar por la calle de noche. Al llegar al Hotel tuvieron que hacer cola para ser atendidos, cuando por fin fue su turno, los atendió una muchacha muy amable que rondaba entre los 20 y 25 años

- Buenas noches y bienvenidos… a ver una habitación matrimonial… - dijo la chica dándole rápidamente al teclado y con la vista clavada en la pantalla.

- Eh, no nosotros no, no somos eh nosotros queremos dos habitaciones separadas señorita – dijo Ron mientras el y Hermione se ponían "algo" colorados

- Oh, lo siento señores, pero creo que ahí no los podemos ayudar…. – dijo la chica buscando de nuevo en la pantalla del computador. – solo nos queda una habitación…

- Tómala tú Ron – dijo Hermione rápidamente

- Pero, la habitación tiene una cama bastante amplia para dos personas – dijo la recepcionista

- No, no, no, tu toma la habitación, yo… voy de vuelta al aeropuerto

- No, ya te dije que no vas a dormir allá – le dijo Ron – además ya no somos unos adolescentes, ya somos personas maduras, ya hemos compartido cama antes, que puede pasar?? – ante esto Hermione y la recepcionista alzaron las cejas y lo miraron como si tuviera algo extraño en la cara.

- Ron pero, tu tienes tu nov… futura esposa en casa! No creo que esto le vaya a agradar mucho! – dijo Hermione

- Y quién dijo que se tenía que enterar?? - preguntó Ron como quien dice que tiene hambre

- oO Tu tienes algo malo en tu sistema, cierto?? – preguntó Hermione – tienes que decirle!

- Cualquiera cree que es una tragedia nacional! – dijo Ron como si nada – bueno de todas formas, da igual, Señorita, tomamos la habitación – Ron tomó las llaves, las puso en su bolsillo, con una mano tomó sus maletas y con la otra, la muñeca de la castaña dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor.

- Sabes?, esas habitaciones con camas grandes siempre tienen como una especie de salita, yo puedo dormir en el sofá o en alguna de las sillas y tu en la cama, para que te sientas más cómoda… - dijo Ron

- No, tu pagaste, tu usas la cama

Bajaron del ascensor, estaban en el piso siete, la habitación era la 719, Hermione abrió la puerta ya que Ron todavía no entendía bien el mecanismo, entraron en la habitación **Merlín! No es posible que yo tenga tan mala suerte!! Será que mis padres me vaciaron un salero encima por error cuando era pequeña?? Como es posible que no haya ni una miserable silla!!!!!!** La angustia se veía en la cara de Hermione al no divisar ninguna silla, sofá o algo por el estilo, era una habitación bastante elegante, la cama era bastante espaciosa, tenían una tv, una neverita y junto a la cama, el baño, pero no había nada más, no silla, no sofá, nada más.

- Bueno Ron, tú toma la cama y yo duermo en el piso – dijo Hermione

- Estás loca?? Tú vas a dormir aquí en la cama no puedo dejarte dormir en el piso! Yo dormiré ahí.

- No, después quien podrá soportar tu genio mañana quejándote del dolor por haber dormido en el piso?? – dijo Hermione riéndose

- Bueno… me voy a cambiar – dijo Ron omitiendo el comentario anterior

- Cambiar??

- Sí, me voy a poner la pijama, tu sabes, lo que algunas personas utilizan para dormir – dijo Ron

- Se lo que es una pijama Ron!

- Felicitaciones – dijo Ron riéndose ante la cara de Hermione y entrando al baño, a los cinco minutos salió con una franela gris y un par de shorts, volteó hacia la cama y encontró a la chica recostada, viendo tv mientras comía una bolsa de comida chatarra que había encontrado en la neverita.

- Hermione? No te vas a cambiar?

- Ron, te recuerdo que yo no tengo otra ropa más que la que traigo puesta, recuerda, mi equipaje se extravió – le dijo la castaña a Ron.

- Ah, cierto, bueno, eso se soluciona – dijo Ron mientras hurgaba en su maleta.

- Que Quieres decir?? – preguntó Hermione segundos antes de que le cayera una camisa en la cabeza.

- Que a falta de pijama, por esta noche yo te presto eso – dijo Ron como si fuese lo más simple.

- No! Yo… no… puedo… es una de tus camisas Ron, que se supone que me voy a poner abajo?? Yo no tengo ni shorts ni otros pantalones más que los que llevo puestos ahora

- Tu misma lo has dicho, es una de mis camisas, te va a quedar grande, que digo grande, inmensa!, no necesitas ponerte pantalones, te va a quedar como una bata – Hermione se sonrojó aún más

- Ron no es correcto…

- Ay por favor Hermione, como si nunca te hubiese visto en pijama, te he visto en pijamas desde que tenías once años! Ve al baño y ponte la estúpida camisa, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano – dijo el pelirrojo mientras guardaba en la maleta la ropa con la que había llegado.

- Ok –

Hermione entró al baño y se puso la camisa, estaba muy nerviosa, después de cinco años, tenía que venir a encontrarse en un avión con el mismísimo Ronald Weasley y ahora estaban compartiendo una habitación de hotel, al día siguiente volverían juntos a Londres… donde esa burbuja de fantasía se reventaría y cada uno volvería a su propia realidad, Hermione volvería a su trabajo tratando de arreglar el conflicto con los goblins y Ron… volvería a sus planes de boda con su adorada novia…

- Hermione?? Estás bien?? – dijo la voz de Ron al otro lado de la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos

- Eh. Sí… necesitas el baño??

- No, no tranquila, solo quería chequear que estuvieras bien

- Ah, sí, estoy bien, en un momento salgo – Hermione se mordió el labio, una parte de ella quería salir del baño y saltarle encima a Ron para comérselo a besos, darle todos los besos que no pudo darle los últimos cinco años, la otra parte quería ser tragada por el desagüe y no saber más nada sobre nada, quedar totalmente aislada de todo y todos… pero como casi siempre, en el Caso de Hermione ganó lo racional, entiéndase ninguna de las opciones anteriores, además no cabía por el desagüe así que se limitó a respirar profundo y salió del baño, desde el momento en que abrió la puerta, se percató de la ausencia de luz, la única iluminación presente en la habitación provenía de la televisión, todas las demás estaban apagadas, en ese momento Ron desvió su mirada de la televisión y la dirigió hacia la mujer que acababa de salir del baño, la miró de arriba abajo mientras esta se sonrojaba, luego dijo con un tono nostálgico:

- Todavía te queda…

- Sí… eh, yo creo que deberíamos acostarnos a dormir de una vez, mañana hay que levantarse temprano, además hoy ha sido un día algo… sorpresivo, vamos a dormir antes de que algo más suceda… - dijo la chica.

- Algo más?? A qué te refieres?

- Nada… duérmete – cuando Hermione dijo esto ya estaba bajo las cobijas a una distancia considerable de Ron y a la vez dándole la espalda.

- Buenas noches

- Buenas noches

Para el momento en el que se acostaron a dormir eran cerca de las diez de la noche, como a eso de las once y media Hermione despertó dado a que sentía como Ron, dormido se había movido tanto que le estaba respirando en el cuello a la morena, así que todavía medio dormida, lo empujó hacia su lado de la cama, el pelirrojo ni se despertó ante el súbito empujón, Hermione volvió a acomodarse y volvió a dormir, como a la una de la madrugada mas o menos despertó algo incómoda de nuevo, pero esta vez había sido ella quien se había movido, tenía la cara de Ron a menos de cinco centímetros de su propia cara, podía sentir la respiración del chico en su cara, a esa distancia y aprovechando que estaba dormido, Hermione detalló cada facción en la cara de Ron, no había cambiado mucho, se veía algo más maduro, pero seguía siendo Ron, cuando la chica vio la boca del pelirrojo, sintió un impulso de besarlo, como en los viejos tiempos, pero ella sabía que no estaba bien, no era correcto, pero le hacía mucha falta tener esa sensación eléctrica que solo Ron causaba en ella, en ese momento se inició en el interior de Hermione una batalla campal habían dos voces que le decían diferentes cosas:

**Ay ya termina de besarlo Granger! Sabes que te mueres de ganas!**

**No te atrevas Hermione Jane Granger! El está a punto de casarse! Ese beso es casi tan inapropiado como dárselo a un hombre casado!**

**Por Favor! Es RON! Como si a el le importara darme un beso si yo estuviera comprometida con alguien**

**Buen punto, pero yo no soy Ron**

**Ron no lo pensaría tanto, es solo un beso**

**Claro que no lo pensaría tanto, es Ron, el no piensa la mayoría del tiempo**

**A veces es mejor ser as**

Hermione salió de su batalla interna, dio un último vistazo a los labios de Ron y sin volverlo a pensar, le planto un beso en los labios, que no duró ni dos segundos, en seguida se separó de el y le dio la espalda simulando que dormía, pero en el momento en el que sus labios tocaron los de Ron, este despertó, prudentemente mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, al ver a Hermione dándole la espalda, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído:

- Ojala me despertaran así todos los días

- Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó Hermione sin verlo a la cara.

- A algo parecido a esto –

Dijo Ron antes de darle un apasionado beso en los labios al que la chica respondió, Ron se colocó encima de Hermione y estuvieron besándose intensamente por un rato, estaban descargando toda la frustración y nostalgia de los últimos cinco años, no pensaban en lo que estaban haciendo ni en el daño que esto podría acarrearles a ellos y a sus otros seres queridos, solo se estaban dejando llevar por sus emociones y por el amor que los unía desde hacía ya muchísimo tiempo, sin darse cuenta se habían despojado de sus ropas y se estaban amando como nunca en su vida… aún más que en los viejos tiempos.

Después, como a las cinco de la mañana esa misma noche, Hermione se encontraba durmiendo bajo las sábanas en los brazos de Ron, se sentía bien, se sentía como si por fin hubiese vuelto a casa después de un interminable viaje, hasta que un molesto ruido la sacó de su sueño, Hermione abrió los ojos y dirigió la vista hacia la ventana, donde se encontraba Pidgeon, la lechuza de Ginny, Hermione se envolvió en una de las sábanas que los arropaban y salió de la cama a pesar de los ruidos de protesta que provenían de Ron cuando ella haló una de las sábanas, se dirigió hacia la ventana, tomó la carta de Pidgeon y se dirigió hacia la cama, prendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, la luz era muy tenue, por lo que Ron ni la notó y siguió durmiendo, Hermione empezó a leer:

--

_Querida Hermione: _

_Estás bien?? Dónde estás?? A dónde te llevaron?? Ah, Harry dice hola… volviendo al tema, Harry y yo fuimos a buscarte como a eso de las cinco de la tarde y estuvimos ahí hasta las siete de la noche, en atención al cliente nos dijeron que tu vuelo había tenido dificultades técnicas y que habían que aterrizar de emergencia en el interior de Francia, pero teníamos que ser familia tuya para que nos dieran la información exacta, por favor responde a la brevedad posible, donde estás?, estamos muy preocupados, por favor responde pronto._

_PS: Cuando digo, responde pronto, me refiero a responde en cuanto te llegue la carta_

_Besos _

_Ginny Weasley_

--

Hermione decidió ponerse la camisa que le había prestado Ron, no era muy apropiado andar deambulando por la habitación únicamente cubierta con una sábana, se dirigió hacía donde estaba su bolso, para buscar un bolígrafo o lápiz, cuando viajaba así, no le gustaba llevar tantas cosas mágicas visibles, le parecía una gran imprudencia y aún más inaceptable siendo funcionaria del Ministerio de Magia, no recibiría miradas muy agradables si cualquier extraño viera dentro de su bolso una pluma de águila; chasqueó la lengua en exasperación al no haber encontrado nada para escribir dentro de su bolso, por lo que se dirigió hacia la maleta de Ron para ver si el traía algo con lo que pudiera escribir, empezó a revolver el interior de la maleta hasta que encontró algo que le provocó un vuelco de estómago, la luz de la lamparita era muy tenue, sin embargo supo perfectamente lo que era y lo que significaba, cerró bruscamente la maleta de Ron, lo cual lo despertó sobresaltadamente:

- Qué sucede amor? – preguntó Ron desde la cama a una temblorosa Hermione.

- Esto es lo que sucede Ron – dijo Hermione a tiempo que le mostraba a Ron una fotografía en la que aparecía Brigit abrazándolo y ambos sonreían felices, la castaña trataba de retener las lágrimas. Ron al fijarse en lo que tenía Hermione en la mano, perdió el color del rostro y el brillo en sus ojos.

- Hermione yo…

- No digas nada Ron, esto que pasó hace unas horas no debió pasar ni hoy ni nunca, fue un gran, GRAN error – dijo Hermione muerta del remordimiento y sin mirar a Ron a la cara.

- Un error? UN ERROR??!! A qué te refieres con un error? Eso que pasó, este encuentro, todo lo que ha pasado hoy, ha convertido este día en uno de los más felices de mi vida, yo creo que lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado es que ese avión haya presentado problemas!

- Ron, acaso no lo entiendes? Tu tienes a alguien esperándote en Inglaterra! Estás a punto de casarte!

- La que parece no entender eres tú Hermione, esto no fue ningún error, esto tenía que pasar, era necesario para que pidiéramos seguir nuestras vidas, pero esta vez, juntos, sirvió para darnos paz a nosotros mismos ya que por fin encontramos respuesta a las preguntas que nos hemos hecho todo este tiempo, nos demostramos que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, el amor sigue estando ah

- No estoy de acuerdo contigo – mintió tercamente Hermione mientras entraba al baño con su ropa en la mano y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Cuando salió del baño, ya vestida, le regresó la camisa prestada al pelirrojo quien ya se había vuelto a poner la pijama, este le preguntó después de unos segundos:

- Hermione se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo?

- Me voy Ronald, me voy de este cuarto, me voy de este hotel y me voy de tu vida, de nuevo, yo sí pienso que es un error y estoy tremendamente avergonzada por haber cometido una locura de esta magnitud – dijo Hermione a tiempo que tomaba su bolso y abría la puerta de la habitación sin mirar a Ron a los ojos ni por un segundo. No había terminado de salir cuando oyó su voz decir:

- Yo no la amo… - estas palabras hicieron que Hermione se congelara – Hermione, solo pídemelo y no me caso, solo dilo y no lo haré, tú y yo podremos estar juntos de nuevo.

- Qué? Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Hermione una vez que tuvo control nuevamente sobre todos sus miembros.

- Si me pides que no me case, no lo haré, nuestro encuentro de hoy me ha confirmado todo, no es a Brigit a quien amo

- Entonces por qué te vas a casar con ella?

- Para ver si por fin lograba olvidarte, yo no pensaba encontrarme contigo nunca más por lo que pensé que este era el primer paso para una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo, pero después de lo de hoy, me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado, no quiero una vida nueva, o tal vez sí, pero contigo a mi lado.

- Ron, lo nuestro no funcionó una vez, no creo que funcione ahora, además yo no puedo hacerle esto a esa pobre muchacha, no puedo hacerla pasar por ese sufrimiento, no soy ese tipo de persona, y tú lo sabes muy bien.

- Y Qué hay de mi? No te importa el sufrimiento por el que ambos vamos a pasar después de este encuentro? No te importa el sufrimiento por el que Brígida va a pasar cuando se de cuenta de que se casó con alguien que no la ama? Hermione entiéndelo, no te puedo dejar ir de nuevo, no después de esto! No sabes todas las veces que me he arrepentido de haberte dejado ir hace cinco años, todo este tiempo sin poder olvidarte incluso voy a casarme con una mujer a la que no amo para ver si te desvanecías por un rato de mi mente, pero a ti eso pareciera no importarte!

- Hay que ver que sigues siendo el mismo niño egoísta y egocéntrico que conocía! Lo único que te interesa es como te sientes TU, como esto te afecta a TI! Cuanto te va a doler a TI, pero te has detenido por un segundo si quiera, a preguntarte como puedo estarme sintiendo yo?? Nooooo para qué?? Es Hermione, ella es de piedra! Ella se largó, se desapareció todo este tiempo porque se aburrió de tu indiferencia verdad?? A ella no le importa nada ni nadie más que su trabajo ni sus estudios no?? No era eso lo que tu solías pensar de mi?? O tal vez todavía lo piensas, pues déjame darte un flash de última hora: SÍ me afecta, SÍ me duele, por lo menos tú lograste encontrarme un reemplazo, tu vida amorosa logró avanzar, pues te informo, la mía no! Algo patético, lo se, pero qué te puedo decir? Yo me quedé estancada en Ronald Weasley y todavía después de cinco años no he podido salir de ahí! Sabes qué? olvídate de mí olvídate de que alguna vez me conociste, haz de cuenta que en Hogwarts no éramos el famoso "Trío de Gryffindor" haz de cuenta que tú y Harry eran… no se el "Dúo Fantástico de Gryffindor!"… y por sobre todas las cosas, olvídate de esta noche… Adiós Ronald Weasley! –

Después de decir todo esto muy rápido y entre dientes, con un clic de su varita, Hermione se apareció en el baño de mujeres del aeropuerto dejando a un perplejo Ron Weasley mirando el punto donde había estado parada Hermione con un gesto de culpabilidad en el rostro.

Hermione se miró en el espejo del baño, estaba furiosa consigo misma, no podía creer que hubiese sido capaz de caer tan bajo, le caía mal la prometida de Ron aún sin conocerla, pero eso no era excusa para lo que había sucedido horas antes en la habitación del hotel, era totalmente inaceptable! Y Ron no había cambiado nada! Seguía siendo igual de egoísta no le importaba a quienes les iba a causar daño con esa loca decisión de terminar su compromiso con Miss silicona y regresar con ella. Lavó su cara y respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces, luego miró su reloj y vio que eran la seis y veinte, el vuelo saldría a las nueve… el vuelo! Hermione puso su mano sobre su frente, no podía ir sentada junto a Ron en el vuelo, tenía que hacer algo!, tomó su bolso y aún sin saber que hacer, salió del baño de mujeres, se quedó parada en medio de los pasillos del aeropuerto mientras iban pasando frente a ella las personas que tomarían vuelos a esa hora, cuando una mujer con brillante cabello rojo pasó frente a ella, recordó **Ginny!! No le respondí la carta! Debe estar preocupada!... a menos que esté dormida, lo cual siendo Ginny, es lo más probable… pero bueno no importa, debe haber una forma de decirle q llego hoy a mediodía!!!!! Piensa Hermione piensa! **Fue en ese momento cuando Hermione vio frente a ella un teléfono público, esa era su salvación, se dirigió hacia el puesto de revistas más cercano, compró una tarjeta y fue hacia el teléfono, llamó a Harry dado que Ginny no atendía el teléfono de su casa, el teléfono de Harry sonaba y sonaba pero nadie atendía, cuando Hermione estaba a punto de colgar, la somnolienta voz de Harry habló por el otro lado del auricular:

- Hola?

- Harry soy yo, Hermione

- Hermione! Dónde estás??! Estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Estás bien??

- Bueno… vamos a decir que sí estoy bien… - respondió Hermione

- Claro que no, que pasó??

- Harry deja el chisme y escucha que no tengo mucho tiempo, estoy en Moulins, mi vuelo sale a las nueve de la mañana y llego a mediodía, necesito que me vayan a buscar al aeropuerto PUNTUALES! Necesito salir de ahí lo más rápido que sea posible, me entiendes??

- Por qué??

- Harry… no estoy para tus preguntas ahora, después si quieres cuando yo llegue, tu Gin y yo nos podemos sentar como un trío de ancianas y yo les cuento todo entendido?

- Ok… que humor

- Adiós Harry, te veo luego – dijo Hermione de manera cortante.

- Ok ya capté Te veo luego

Hermione colgó el auricular y supo que cuando llegara a Inglaterra Harry le hubiese dicho a Ginny que se oía rara y un montón de cosas por lo que tendría que enfrentar una especie de corte marcial… **Ahora que voy a hacer las próximas dos horas y media??.... comer…. NO Hermione concéntrate esta es una situación delicada! No puedes estar tres horas sentada junto a Ron en un avión! Tengo que hacer algo!! **Hermione estuvo media hora sentada en una de las butacas que siempre hay en los aeropuertos pensando en un plan para evadir a Ron durante esas tres horas, no pudo comprar nada de comer porque el poco dinero que tenía lo había gastado en la tarjeta para llamar a Harry de repente tan milagrosamente como cuando vio el teléfono, Hermione escuchó que alguien decía por el altavoz del aeropuerto: _"Mlle Amanda Brookes s'il vous plaît rapport à l'attention à la fenêtre du client" _ (Señorita Amanda Brookes por favor reportarse en la ventanilla de atención al cliente) En ese momento Hermione se levantó de golpe y se dirigió hacia la ventanilla, se le había ocurrido la idea de cambiar su asiento, que la cambiaran de línea y la pusieran bien atrás **cualquier cosa por no cruzarme con Ron **la señorita de la ventanilla no tenía muchas ganas de cambiarla de asiento hasta que Hermione tuvo que soltarle una sarta de mentiras sobre su salud para que la cambiaran de puesto, al final consiguió un asiento en una de las esquinas de la parte de atrás del avión; Luego recordó su equipaje y la señorita sacó una lista en donde tenían anotados los nombres de los propietarios de algunas maletas que no habían sido recogidas de las de ese vuelo, Hermione era la persona numero tres de la lista, la muchacha le dijo que debía recoger su equipaje de una vez en Londres que no se lo podían dar en ese momento, Hermione solo se limitó a amenazarla con demandar al aeropuerto si sus maletas no aparecían las quería de vuelta, la señorita le volvió a decir que las retirara en Londres sin inmutarse por la amenaza. Hermione volvió a mirar su reloj, siete y media….

--

**Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejarla ir de nuevo! A donde habrá ido! Es muy temprano todavía** Ron se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo a bañarse y recogió sus cosas torpemente, luego de arreglar todo lo de la habitación tomó un taxi y se fue hacia el aeropuerto, seguro la encontraría ahí a dónde más pudo haber ido?. Ron llegó con su equipaje y empezó a mirar hacia todos lados buscando una gran cabellera castaña, pero sin resultados, le pidió a una joven que iba pasando que por favor le dijera la hora:

- 8:30 – dijo la joven

- Gracias

Ron fue a chequear su boleto y a pasar el equipaje por la aduana mirando constantemente hacia los lados en busca de Hermione **bueno, ya la veré en el avión, después de todo va sentada junto a mi **Ron subió tranquilamente al avión para encontrar el asiento contiguo al suyo a una…. anciana?? **qué demonios está pasando aquí??**

- Eh disculpe… señora

- Como se atreve muchacho insolente!! A hablarle de esa forma a una señorita de mi condición!!

- **Señorita???? OO** Ehh lo siento – dijo Ron y se sentó en su asiento con el ceño fruncido, dónde estaba Hermione? Ron pasó todo el vuelo mirando hacia atrás y a los lados buscando a la castaña hasta que se dio por vencido, **seguramente habrá cambiado su pasaje… Hermione era una gran bruja, capaz de hacer lo que fuera, en clase de transformación era la mejor podía transformar lo que fuera una vez se transform a si misma como parte de una prueba en clase de transformación avanzada… un momento se transformó a ella misma?? **Ron volteó a ver a la anciana **se habrá transformado en?... **

- Hermione eres tú??

- Qué es lo que le pasa a usted?? Acaso una señorita como yo no puede pasar un viaje tranquilo?? Tienen que venir ustedes muchachitos insolentes con sus palabras extrañas a arruinarle el viaje a una no??

- No… no señor…ita lo siento- Ron no volvió a hablarle a la anciana en todo el vuelo.

--

Una hora antes Hermione ya estaba chequeando sus papeles y el pasaje, por lo que en cuanto abrieron las puertas del avión ella fue la primera en entrar como desesperada, en cuanto vio la "discreta" cabeza de Ron subir al avión, Hermione escondió la suya propia tras la revista que había comprado el día anterior y cada vez que Ron volteaba a ella casualmente se le caía la revista, el señor que iba sentado junto a ella la empezó a mirar de manera extraña, como si estuviera medio loca. Fue el viaje más tenso y estresante de su vida esperó diez minutos a que saliera Ron para salir ella, se fue hacia los equipajes y esperó detrás de una columna para no ser vista, finalmente su tan preciado equipaje salió y Hermione se las ingenió para tomarlo sin ser vista por Ron, salió prácticamente gateando de esa parte del aeropuerto, cuando por fin llegó hacia donde había acceso libre y generalmente las personas esperan a sus familiares, Hermione por más que buscó con la vista algo desesperada y asustada porque Ron no fuera a salir y la viera, no veía ni a Harry ni a Ginny, hasta que de repente oyó una voz que chilló detrás de ella:

-HERMIONEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

En ese momento no pudo ver más nada que rojo y luchaba por mantener el equilibrio ya que su mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley acababa de correr hacia ella tan fuerte que cuando la abrazó casi se caen para atrás

- Amiga!!! Estás aquí no puedo creerlo!! Sii Harry mírala está bien!!!!

- Aja – dijo Harry recogiendo las maletas del suelo

- Tan feliz estás de verme?? - bromeo Hermione a tiempo que le daba un abrazo a su mejor amigo. Durante ese momento con sus dos grandes amigos Hermione se olvidó de la existencia de Ron por completo a tiempo que caminaban hacia el auto de Harry.

--

Ron bajó del avió de nuevo buscando por todas partes pero ya terminó de convencerse de que no vería a Hermione, se había ido… de nuevo por lo que fue a buscar su equipaje algo deprimido, estuvo esperando un largo rato, cuando por fin tuvo sus maletas consigo salió hacia donde las personas esperan a sus familiares, y fue recibido por la voz estridente de su novia

- Ronnie mi vida!!!!

- Hola Brigida

- Ewww no me llames así!!!

- Ese es tu nombre

- Ronnie no seas tan seco! No quiero discutir contigo ahorita! Te extrañé mucho! -

En ese momento la novia de Ron le plantó un beso tan intenso en los labios que el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta de que la mujer a la que amaba de verdad iba caminando en frente de sus narices junto a su hermana y su mejor amigo hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

------------------------------------------

A/N: Bueno, díganme que tal, que les pareció, muy raro?? Muchas dudas?? Cabos colgados?? Que??.... bueno lo prometido es deuda y creo que les debo una explicación por mi repentina y prolongada ausencia, resulta que al final del segundo trimestre en la escuela, Salí muy mal y eso me avergüenza mucho, en mis dos peores materias, las materias que más aborrezco, que son Química y Matemática, fue algo que me paso por irresponsable y que pagué muy caro, me quitaron los permisos, el teléfono, me quitaron el Internet por completo y por lo tanto, la posibilidad de actualizar, me dijeron que si mis calificaciones no subían, no tendría Internet más nunca en mi casita y a ver como hacia, pero ya estoy de vacaciones, mis calificaciones subieron y aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capi y bien largo que está solo para ver si logro compensar su espera, la semana que viene me voy a reunir con mi amiga y hermana del alma Mauxi Radcliffe para estructurar el próximo capítulo de Celos malditos Celos, así que espero que el capítulo haya estado a la altura de sus expectativas…. Ahora en una nota más alegre….

REVIEWS!!!!:

Saray: Gracias nena! Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Besos. Mione Grint

Hermiginny13: Hola!! Si bien difícil la situación que le tocó a la Hermione, a esa edad, sentía que todos sus planes se derrumbaban. Cuando pueda voy a leer tu fic ;) Besos. Mione Grint

CoNnY-B: Que tal amiga mía?? En serio te pareció lindo el cap?? Me alegro, si Ronnie siempre de impulsivo el hace las cosas y se da cuenta años después, jeje no creo que pueda complacerte en eso de que se solucione todo pronto, te recuerdo que hay una boda y dos paredes de orgullo muy grandes por delante, así que no creo que todo esté tan fácil, esta vez no deberías quejarte del largo del capi, mira que está largísimo! Espero que este bueno. Ya leí tu fic, justo antes de q me quitaran el Internet y en estos día leí el final, no recuerdo si te llegué a dejar reviews, porq las veces q conseguía acceso a Internet era en caber cafes, entonces no lo recuerdo, pero en caso tal de q no te lo haya dicho, me encantó!!! En especial el hecho de que fuera en Francia!!! Y NY!! Y Francia!!! Ya estoy delirando, bueno espero que te guste este cap. Besos. Mione Grint.

Lil Sonis: Hola!!! Bueno tal vez los capis anteriores mostraron las verdaderas personalidades de la pareja soñada, y te agradezco mucho que lo digas, pero en este cap no estoy tan segura de haberlo logrado porque yo no se como hubieran manejado los verdaderos Ron y Hermione una situación como la que planteé en este capítulo así que espero que sigas pensando que se parecen a los de los libros, ese comentario de verdad me honró mucho y en adelante si quieres seguir leyendo la historia, me digas si crees o no que se siguen pareciendo a los originales ok? … Bueno Ron siempre ha tenido una capacidad de reacción "algo" lenta, en realidad… no va a ser tan sencillo para el recuperar la vida que tenía antes. Besos. Mione Grint.

MartaWeasley: Holis!! A todo el mundo le impactó lo de Hermione, incluso ella se impactó! Hoy fue que bajé completito, el mundo es un pañuelo y déjame decirte que……………………………………. Me gustó!!! Amo a la anciana vecina de Ron!!! Es demasiado cómica!!!! Esos comentarios que hace son geniales! Me cae mal el tal Tomas ese, es medio empalagoso y Sara, o Sarah no recuerdo, me cae mal por el simple hecho de ser novia de Ron… Bueno espero que TU actualices pronto. Besos. Mione Grint.

Piccolina07: Epale!! Eres de Venezuela por casualidad?? Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, espero que este te guste también… a la novia de Ron no la puedo odiar más porque no es real, me saca de quicio, es demasiado estúpida y una arpía! En los próximos capis verás porq. Oye el nombre de tu ff es atractivo… se ve interesante, voy a ver si lo leo en estos días, si es Ron y Herm, cuenta conmigo para leerlo!!. Besos. Mione Grint

SiriuS: Mil disculpas!!!!!!! No fue mi intención ofenderte, lo que pasa es que tu eres el primer hombre que lee mis ff, siempre los leen puras chicas, no fue nada personal, Espero que te haya gustado el capi a pesar de lo loco e incoherente que se torna. Besos. Mione Grint.

Lil Granger: Amigaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Creeme debe ser HORRIBLE que a uno le pase eso, con lo melodramática que soy yo capaz y me suicido!! LKa Reina de la Silicona es detestable jajajaja Pamela Anderson?? Tu crees?? Bueno según la biografía mental que le hice, ella no tiene amigas verdaderas sino puras escaladoras que le lamen los zapatos por lo que sea… Ronnie siempre, SIEMPRE va a querer a la Herm!!! Es inevitable!! Son el uno para el otro!! Ya empecé a delirar de nuevo… Yo también veo Cosita Rica y ya aquí está a punto de terminar, yo creo que lo mejor de la novela es la trama de las gemelas, es muy interesante, Paula C y Diego me aburren… Lo del Internet la verdad si me lo merecía porque fue deplorable mi boletín… Ya no tenemos que comunicarnos por review nada más ya podemos volver al MSN!!! Actualiza el fic del bebé y el que tienes con Sara!!. Besos. Mione Grint

Danaxweasley: Hola! No me mandes ninguna maldición por favor, aqu está un capi bastante largo y espero que lo disfrutes, creeme a nadie le gustó lo del aborto, pero hay ciertas cosas que tienen que suceder para que la trama funcione. Besos. Mione Grint

Anna-Granger: Gracias, Gracias!! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, bueno, está hecho lo más realista posible, pero siempre tiene que estar el detalle de la magia presente no? ;) bueno todas nos ponemos algo loquitas a veces no? Jeje. Besos. Mione Grint.

Alexms: Gracias! En serio te pareció bonito?? Espero que este te guste, uff todavía falta bastante para esa boda!! Como dos capítulos mínimo! Es Ron! Que podemos esperar?? No pudo sacar una conclusión más errónea de lo que sería mejor para si mismo, estoy de acuerdo contigo al 100% ningún clavo saca otro clavo y mucho menos un clavo lleno de silicona por todas partes!!!. Besos. Mione Grint

A/N: Bueno people esto ha sido todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado, si les gustó, dejen un review, sino también. Cuídnese que se les quiere.

Besos

Mione Grint

Proud Member of RON4EVER


End file.
